


LOVE.chr

by CrimsonA377



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Drama, F/M, Horror, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonA377/pseuds/CrimsonA377
Summary: Even with all she did, Monika didn't deserve what she got. None of them did. So when the chance presents itself to right the wrongs and change their fates, as well as fall for the one who could never be loved, I don't hesitate to take my chance. R&R's appreciated. I do not own Doki Doki Literature Club or it's characters, all rights go to their respective owners. Uploaded from my FFN account.





	1. A Brand New Day

(My Home)

I sat back in my seat, a dejected expression crossing my face. My green eyes stared - not for the first time - at the ending credits to Doki Doki Literature Club. After countless resets, countless plays and countless attempts to give happiness to them all, I had gotten the "true ending" of a sort; the thank you letter from the creators flashed on screen. However it didn't get rid of the pit in my stomach. This despair, this presence... I got this way whenever I felt helpless about a particular situation.

And I felt that for Monika. Sure she was a video game character; one who became self-aware and tampered with her friends and the very game until I was forced to delete her... over and over and over again. But at her heart she was... just a broken and lonely girl who realized her world was fake. Her home, family, friends... all of it fake. And every time I just recalled her words to me.

"... I still love you."

It pained me every time I read those lines, every time I saw them flash on the screen as Monika broke into pieces. Of course she was just a video game character... but she was also not. In some weird way I see parts of myself in her, like the desire to feel loved and the loneliness that hits me sometimes. And I just... loved her and wanted to see her happy. Not that I hated the game for that; it was a beautiful and well-done game that brought such horror and excitement to my face, and such sadness to my soul. And with all my heart I had wished for some sort of secret ending to give Monika a good ending, to not delete her, to... make her happy.

But I guess my hopes wouldn't come true for the game as there was no possible way to pick or save Monika and the group at the same time. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, Monika... all of them amazing but only three of them *designed* to have a happy ending. And that was awful to me. The idea of inevitable tragedy pricked at my mind as a scowl crossed my lips.

I took my headphones of hesitantly and set them aside, wrapping the cord up around them at a deliberately slow pace. My eyes still glanced at the blank screen now; the game had deleted itself after Monika had finished her beautiful song once more. It was it's programming... and some things you just can't change. Getting out of my chair and turning the lights off, I walk to my bed and crawl in. Since it was the weekend I didnt have to worry about school but I did have work tomorrow. With one last look to my computer my eyes closed and a solitary thought went through my head.

"I want to make her happy."

 

(?????)

An alarm went off, but not one I knew. My eyes snapped open as I stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. My eyes glanced around, taking in a sparse bedroom. It had just a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a computer desk with a slightly older-looking computer and keyboard. Frowning in confusion I moved to get up... and stared at my hand. 

Something felt... off. Like this was me but it *wasn't* me. Frowning some more I walked to the mirror hanging on the door and froze.

Staring back at me... was something straight out of a manga. I looked like... like...

... like the character from DDLC in a way. Of course I possessed my features still; green eyes, brown messy hair and fairly pale skin but at the same time I seemed more like the MC than myself. My blood ran cold and I booked it to the kitchen; it was the same as the MC's. Was I dreaming?

I searched the cabinets in my underwear and brought up a fork, and poked my finger with it before swiftly pulling away in pain. Nope, not a dream. I was actually here. Terror and panic set inside myself and I began to look around feverishly. I had to be going crazy I couldn't be here! In all my panicking and movements I slipped on the tile floor and smacked my head against it while earning myself a nice little blackout.

"...ty?! Monty!" 

A soft, familiar voice called out and my eyes groggily opened. Staring back at me was a set of blue eyes and a worried expression. I blinked once, then twice before speaking as another cold shudder ran through my body.

"S-Sayori?" I croaked and a relieved smile crossed my childhood friends lips.

"Oh thank goodness you are awake! I overslept myself and was coming to meet up with you but you weren't there, so I came in to check and found you here. Are you okay; you've got a pretty big bruise on your head." She frowned worriedly as I slowly sat up. My head was pounding but otherwise I felt okay as I stood and shook it off. My friend looked at me in slight worry and concern but I gently raised a hand to calm her.  
"I'm okay, I just slipped and hit my head. It hurts but that's about it." I try to soothe her but she still frowns.  
"Maybe you should stay home then and rest; or maybe we should get a doctor." She fussed but I shook my head.  
"No no, really.. I'm fine. Just let me get dressed and we'll go okay?" I smiled as she still gave me a concerned look but finally relented.  
"Okay, but you are going to at least see the nurse today okay?" She demanded to which I nodded.  
"Alright alright, jeez." I mused before giving her a smile.  
"Thanks for uh, caring so much Sayori. I appreciate it." I state and a small blush crosses her face before fading as she smiles.  
"Of course! You are my childhood friend after all! Just hurry up or we'll be late!" She called as I hurried into the bedroom and closed the door.

As I changed and got dressed my mind buzzed with questions while the throbbing faded.  
"Okay, no doubt about it... I'm here. In this world, this game. But at the same time... this isn't a game anymore is it? Otherwise Sayori would probably have only appeared once I made it outside. No... the script is no longer applicable. Meaning I'm more or less just living it out as if it *was* a real world. So... will the same events occur? Will I watch Sayori's death here too, or Yuri's or Natsuki's?? Or can I change it?"

".... Monika. Can I.... give her a happy ending now?" That selfish/selfless thought came out of the corners of my mind and I froze. I was here... in this world. And Monika... she was here too. Upon reflection Sayori had looked even cuter when I was face to face with her... how would Monika look? Would she be able to tell I was one of the players? And since we no longer followed the script precisely...

.... we could save them all. Give them all happy endings.

The familiar pit in my stomach evaporated and was replaced by a feeling of hope and determination. Grabbing a hat to wear and cover the bruise I walked out to Sayori and gave her a confident grin.  
"Alright, you ready?" I ask and she beams back and nods.  
"Ready. Lets go or else we'll be late!" She calls out and I grin before the two of us take off down towards the school.

As we walk I recall how the game first described the MC; aloof and kind of rude to Sayori and the others initially. Well the MC wasn't here; I was. And I would do a damned job to change that around. Looking around too showed a very complete, very large world around me; guess it would have to expand in some way since it was no longer just a game. And it was the perfect place to make a stand to save all of them. A voice spoke up and broke my thoughts as I glanced over.

"So Monty, do you remember what you said?" Sayori asked innocently as I turned to her.

"That I'd join a club? Yes I do; a promise is a promise after all, even if I haven't seen the person I promised in a while." I grinned and poked Sayori, making her blush and glance away a bit. 

"Well good, because your happiness is important to me you know." She stated and a slight frown crossed my face. Her hanging by the rope came to my mind and my resolve hardened. Stopping and grabbing Sayori gently she stopped and looked at me.

"I know Sayori. And I love that about you; it really helps to know someone is always watching my back. So I want you to know that I've always got your back too, no matter what. I'll be here for you through thick and thin. Just don't hesitate to ask." I stated warmly. Sayori's blue orbs widened and her cheeks got redder, a small nervous laugh leaving her.

"Ahaha... you seem a bit different today Monty. Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard back there?" She asked as I grinned.

"No but... seeing you and this whole beautiful world around us I realized something. I don't want to be aloof or mean, I don't want to hurt people. I want to be the best me I can be, and help those I care about. Think of it as... a new lease on life!" I stated proudly. The smile on Sayori grew and she began to laugh.

"Wow, that's awesome Monty! You're right, we can take the world on with a new lease on life!" She echoed and laughed, pumping her fists in the air a bit. Laughing I pat her back.

"That's the spirit! Now, you were asking about a club earlier... I think I have an idea for one." I grinned as Sayori looked at me with an expectant stare.

"I want to join your club Sayori. You always look so happy I uh... figured I'd give it a try." Sayori's eyes widened at my declaration and she stopped in her tracks.

"You... you really mean it?" She repeated as I gave her an affirmative nod.  
"Of course, you think I'd lie to you? Come on Sayori, I want you to show me your club... if that's okay." I asked. She began to smile widely and nodded excitedly.  
"Of course it's okay! I am sure they'll all love you!"

Well... she wasn't wrong on that note. 

It didn't take long for us to reach the school and classes to begin; to be honest it felt like something of a blur. The classes were very easy though and with the only deviation being a trip to the nurses office everything was like a normal school day. I did take a look around the building and took it all in; just seemed like your average maze of a school. So once the final bell rang and I packed my things, getting up as the door swings open. Sayori comes in and spots me with a smile.  
"Hey Monty! You ready to head to the club?" She asked as I nodded and smiled.  
"Of course, lead the way!"

We head upstairs to where the third year classes and activities happen; apparently the MC rarely came up here so I stuck with that ruse. As we reached the club doors I got a bit nervous; let's just hope everything goes well. Sayori swings open the door excitedly.

"Everyone, the new member is here~!" She cries out. Smiling a bit I walk in, I take off my hat and bow.  
"Hello! Thank you for having me!" I reply cheerily. 

"Welcome to the Literature Club, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sayori always says nice things about you." Yuri stated with a small pleasant smile. I bow to her and smile back warmly.  
"Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere." Natsuki complained. I just grinned at her.  
"Hey now, that's not too nice." I mused before shaking my head. So that was Yuri and Natsuki, glancing over I see...

...Monika. Her eyes are locked onto me, wide in a mixture of surprise and worry. Oh great she knows. To give her credit Monika hid this face from the rest of the group as she came up and smiled at me.  
"...Monty, nice to see you!" She replied as I couldn't help but smile back.  
"It's nice to see you again too, Monika." I answer. Looking at Monika she was as beautiful as ever, even more so now. Those emerald green eyes were haunting and a part of me just wanted to stare, but for now I held back and nodded to them all.

"Well, as Monika said it my name is Monty. I've been looking for a club to join and Sayori looked so happy I wanted to join in on hers." I gave Sayori a warm smile as she nodded and ran up.  
"Uh-huh! So Monty, this is Natsuki! She's the one who is always full of energy!" Sayori stated and I wave at her. She just huffs and looks away; pretty damn cute if you ask me.  
"And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!" She motioned as Yuri got bashful.  
"D-Don't say things like that..." She murmured as I chuckled.  
"Nice to meet you both. I hope to learn a lot from you." I reply before turning to Monika.  
"You've already met Monika, right Monty?" Sayori asks as I turn fully and look at Monika. She almost seems to fidget under my gaze as I smile.

"Oh yes, I was in class with her last year. She is a good friend of mine, never thought that her club was the Literature Club though. Seems like a nice place." I state as Monika nods looking a little thrown-off.  
"Yes... yes! It's a great place for us to connect with one another and create or read beautiful literature mediums!" She replied to keep up the happy facade. I just smile a bit.  
"Oho? Well that's good, since I love writing and reading." I comment proudly as Sayori looks at me confused.  
"I didn't know you did that stuff..." She answered as I turned to her.

"Well of course not, I just started recently and haven't seen you in a while! We'll have to change that, won't we?" I ask as she looked a little shy before nodding cheerily. Giving Monika a sideways glance I wink and lightly motion to the door with my head. The club president understands the message.  
"Okay everyone! Since we have a new club member here I'll go with him get some supplies for him, then be right back and start okay?" She spoke as the three other girls nodded and with that Monika and I left the room, heading down the hall.

The silence had a tension in it I hesitated to break, but as we reached the open door to a classroom a pair of hands grabbed me and threw me inside. Letting out an oof I readjusted myself and turned to Monika, her expression unreadable.  
"How? How are you here?" She demanded to know, her expression cracking to show anger and sadness and joy. I smile at her a little sadly, getting up close to her. She backs away a bit, but my arms reach out and pull her into a hug.  
"I don't know why. But I am here. And I know who you are, and what you have done Monika." I murmur as she stiffens.

"I... what I have done?" She repeats. Unsure whether she remembers or not I decide to answer.  
"You have always been looking at me... not the MC, me. And I knew that. I saw you... end the other girls to get me and only me, I saw you lose yourself and then come back... over and over again. I tried every way possible to give you a happy ending though." I whisper as she stiffens up more.  
"I hurt them...? I didn't... I mean.." She began as I pull back.  
"You did. I think as you realized the weight of not having an ending to begin with hit you, you began to lose it. You were lonely, weren't you? You just wanted love?" I ask, and she looks uncomfortable. I give her a serious look and stare into her emerald oceans as time seems to slow.

"And that's why I will take this occurrence, this blessing... to give you all the happiness you deserve. I refuse to lose you, Sayori, Natsuki or Yuri anymore. Especially you." I murmur and give her a soft look. Tears are beginning to form in her eyes as she pulls away.  
"What... why? If what you... oh god, I remember-" She murmured, her eyes widening as panick crossed the presidents face. My heart lurched in pain at the sight of it.  
"You remember? Do you remember what you said... after I deleted you?" I ask her and she pauses, looking up at me.

"... I still love you. You have no idea how much that applied to you for me." I murmured, and her breathing stops.  
"Monika. It doesn't matter what you did. I know that you have good in you. You deserve happiness just like them. You deserve to be not alone. And besides... this isn't just a game anymore, is it?" I ask, and grab her hand before spinning her like a dance move and pulling her into my arms for a tight hug. She's crying more now and a blush is on her face... she looks beautiful.  
"I will give you the happiness you deserve. I promise." I murmur to her, before pulling away.  
"I will give it to all of you. I will save you all." I repeat firmly, before grabbing some items and heading for the door. Monika looks a bit shaken, her composure broken by the sudden turn of events. Glancing back at her I see her finally turn and look at me, before following quietly after.

From there things return to like how the game played out; I had a bit of Natsuki's cupcakes and praised her skill, even mentioning that I'd cook something for her if she ever wanted to try it. I also talked books and manga with both her and Yuri; their eyes lit up as I just got to be myself and talk about anything I could think of relating to those topics. After that I pulled Sayori into a conversation, asking her for some tips on writing a short story and such, and finally talked with Monika about her classes and time at school before Monika exposed the piece of poetry Natsuki wrote. One thing lead to another and now we were all tasked with writing poetry to grow closer; a bold task since I've only ever dabbled in it but I figure that without the game controlling me I could make much more personal and interesting pieces.

And with that done I happily waved goodbye to my new friends, adjusting my hat as Sayori and I left the building. She glanced at me and smiled.  
"You were really cool in there Monty; you've already started making friends with them all." She murmured as I shrugged.  
"Remember, a whole new lease in life. Which reminds me... part of that is reconnecting with my old friend. So come on, talk to me. How have things been going? I want to hear all about it." I smile at Sayori, her eyes lighting up a bit and a genuine smile on her lips. I listen to her talk all the way to her house before we part ways, bidding her goodnight. And as I turn and head to my house a flash of brown catches my eyes. 

Standing in front of me is Monika.

I give her a smile as she has that unreadable expression on her face; she looks like an angel right now. 

"We need to talk." She demands softly, her voice gentle yet full of determination. Thinking it over I nod, before moving up and grabbing her hand while walking along.  
"Okay, but first I need to buy some groceries. If we are gonna have a talk I'm going to treat you to the best dinner and the best night you've ever dreamed of."


	2. Nighttime Conversations

Chapter 2: Nighttime Conversations

(MC's/My House, Night)

Shopping didn't take long with Monika's help, and soon enough I had gathered some interesting ingredients for a meal I learned how to cook a while ago. Monika looked at them and me curiously; she had a thousand questions on her mind but waited until the quiet of my home to ask anything. The sun was starting to go down and shadows danced across the ground as I opened the door and flipped on the lights.

"Ah, that was easy. Thanks for the help Monika; wouldn't have gotten everything so fast without you." I smile at her as she gives that flirty little leaning pose like she does in the game and smiles.  
"Ehehe~ glad to be of help. Although seeing what you bought does make me curious." She questioned, but I just wagged a finger and grinned.  
"Ah ah- no spoiling your surprise. But... you do have questions I assume? Ask me while I cook dinner." I reply as the tone gets a bit more serious. Her emerald orbs looked to me before nodding and I couldn't help but stare back. God her eyes were beautiful. Seeing me staring she coughed politely to regain my attention and I blush before chuckling.

"Ah, sorry... you just have b-beautiful eyes is all." I reply which actually makes Monika's cheeks heat up, before that smile of hers appears.  
"Hmm... you know you're more of a flirt now then... well when I've seen you the other times." She muses as I shrug.  
"Well... I'm not bound to any scripted choices, nor am I going to waste this opportunity. Besides, you already have a solid idea of how I feel about you." I glance back at her while walking over to grab a cutting board, knife and so on. Getting a pot heated on a stove I poured some olive oil and a diced tablespoon of garlic inside of it, setting the heat to medium as I began to pick up a pace. Monika watched me for a moment before sitting at a high-chair at the table as she was content to watch.

"So, first question. What happened for you to get here? Specifically. You were vague about it earlier and I'd like to know." She asked. As I cut up a solid ball of fresh mozzarella into thick slices I considered my words before speaking, feeling her emerald eyes burning with questions.  
"I remember playing Doki Doki again late at night. I was simply repeating it, getting the "true" end by helping all the girls and not having you delete the world. I had tried this time some different answers and techniques to try and save you but... it didn't work." I mutter that last part coldly, before continuing on.  
"Anyways, after that I felt dejected and sad. I got out of my chair, put my headphones away and then went to bed. Last thing I recall before waking up here was the thought about making you happy." Monika stared at me for a moment after I finished my story, considering what I had sad. Her concentrated face looked so focused and peaceful... damn I really did like her already. 

"Hmm.. so no idea how you physically wound up here? Then we do not know if you wont return at some point pre-determined or otherwise. You could end up just playing through these days like it was a normal run of the game and then suddenly return. Or you could never return. Not that you'd dislike that I think, ahaha." She smiled a little at that and I smiled back.  
"I mean... forever with you doesn't sound so bad. But I have a question myself. Do you remember anything from your past? Like... before the game began or your childhood or anything?" I ask her. Monika frowns a bit in confusion before realization dawns. Concentrating she thinks back before her eyes open and she nods.  
"I... I do. I remember bits and pieces of these memories but they are there." The club president answers and my own expression gets serious as I set a skillet onto the stove and put some butter in it, letting it heat up and melt.

"Then it's as I thought; this isn't just a game anymore. It's like your game and my reality have blended together; the world itself and all of the people in it are a lot more human. Whether it's because of me entering here or to create a very complex illusion though I don't know. But I do get the impression that I won't be leaving any time soon." I respond while Monika nods, watching me.  
"Yes... I can definitely tell there is something different. Hold on for a moment." Closing her eyes Monika began to glitch; my eyes widened and I prepared to run to her when she opened them again.  
"Sorry I was checking the code. And it's MASSIVE. New lines are being added every moment it really is like the whole world is being built up as we go. So your thought of reality and this world blending together wouldn't be wholly unaccurate." She replied as I continued cooking. After the garlic had browned a bit I had added tomatoes, salt, sugar and tamato paste for consistency to the mix before grabbing out some sourdough bread and beginning to toast it on the skillet. Monika's eyes drifted from me to the skillet and I smiled.

"Since you are real now does that mean you know how food tastes, or is it more like memories describing it?" I questioned. Monika paused to recall this and slowly shook her head.  
"I get the feeling that if I tasted something I'd know what it's called but otherwise only descriptive words." She replied as I gave her a grin.  
"Ha, so that means I can be here for all of your first experiences with the real world? Nice!" I laugh as she blushes a bit. However, that same charming smile of hers comes back and she crosses her fingers, reminding me of the space classroom.

"Well, as long as I have you with me I don't mind trying anything."

Her words rang out and a tense silence suddenly filled the room. Part of it was from the blush on my face and part was from me trembling at that pose a bit. While I did love her character in the original game it was... unnerving to see that pose in real life considering every memory attached to it. Monika looked at me for a moment, confused as to why I stopped when she looked down and realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened and quickly she put her hands down and smiled.  
"Ahaha~ sorry about that. I forgot about that pose for a minute." She apologized but I continued staring. After a little bit of this she began to get uncomfortable, but before anything could be said I moved to her and gave her a hug.

"I won't let that ending happen. I promise." I murmur, and she stiffens but then melts into the hug. Her body... I can actually feel her warm body and once more I'm reminded of how amazing this was. We don't part for a moment, just enjoying the hug and each others company before I return to cook. Chopping up some basil leaves and adding the finishing touches to the toasted bread, I finally add on the cheese slices and the homemade sauce while continuing to grill them. My own stomach growled as the lovely smell wafted through the air and soon enough my creation was complete. Monika closed her eyes and hummed pleasantly at the smell.  
"It smells... delicious. I never even knew what that like until today. What is it?" She asked as I grinned and presented her with the plate.

"A little creation I learned how to make; a margherita pizza grilled cheese. It's completely vegetarian too with only tomatoes, cheese and basil leaves with a bit of sugar, salt and such between two sourdough slices. It's a bit messy though so be careful." I state as I pass her a napkin and then cut the sandwich in half so it was easier to it. Looking at it curiously Monika lifts one of the halves up and brings it to her lips. I watch with a satisfied grin as she takes a bite and her eyes light up. Her emerald orbs are full of happiness and excitement as she tastes the food and finishes the first bite before looking over at me.  
"Well?" I smile innocently.

"It's delicious! I don't know why but all these memories of food in my life are coming into context so much better now! I don't think I could have ever dreamed of something like this!" She begins to speak so passionately; her eyes glint and I just sit back and listen with that smile on my face as Monika tries food for the first time in her life. My stomach grumbling does make me stop though as I grab my own sandwich and take up a seat beside her, eating and savoring the meal. We both sit in relative silence as we eat our meal and enjoy it; I grab some milk from the fridge and pour some for us both about halfway through my grilled cheese. I end up dripping a little sauce on my face and earn a stifled giggle from Monika; she was cute though so I let it slide and laugh back. Finally with our stomachs full and content I take the dishes and wash them off before setting them all in the dishwasher, while also taking the remaining ingredients and storing them away for later. Maybe I'd make the group my sandwiches tomorrow as repayment for the cupcakes? Well, I'll figure it out later.

Turning back to Monika I catch her staring at me and almost let myself get lost in her eyes again. Damnit, eyes really are my weakness.

"If you keep staring like that I'm going to lose myself too." I replied in a half-joking manner. However Monika at this point keeps eye contact and I see her emotions swirling; joy, happiness... love.  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" She asked quietly, her emerald orbs watching my face as if she could stare past it into my very soul. I don't know how to respond to that, so instead I just blush a bit and nod to the couch.  
"C... Come on, we have a little more to talk about." I reply. Monika flashed a smile in victory before following me over to the couch as we sat.

"Now... before I say anything do you have any more questions about how or why I am here, or something like that?" I ask. Monika thinks before shaking her head as I clear my throat and nod.  
"Alright then. So I've been thinking this but we are no longer on the script; otherwise you wouldn't be here. But at the same time we are still *in* the game right?" I double-check to which Monika nods with an uncertain expression.  
"Okay then. Monika, today played out very similar to the first day in the actual game didn't it? Of course their were deviations but it still all in all felt like the first day?" I question to which she nods again. I consider my words carefully for the next part.

"So... if it still is the game, and felt like it... won't the game try to force us back to the original path? Or more specifically, you and the others in the Club?"

Monika's eyes widened.

"You mean... with the events that play out in the story? I mean it is possible since we are still in the game, but now I'm here and you are too. That's completely different." She reasons while I close my eyes and nod my head.  
"I know. I think since I'm here I'm not technically part of the code but I also am; like... I am the MC but I'm not *the* MC from the game who only had a limited number of choices to make. And you... Monika you are more in-tune with the coding and game than anyone else, so you are safer than the others. But what happens if the game starts following its code again, even without your interference? Sayori will become more depressed as these days go by before hanging herself, Natsuki will have her neck snapped and Yuri will stab herself to death. Heck, even though you are different you could end up getting pulled to try and destroy everything but you and me. We don't know what we are up against here Monika." I finish my thoughts and look at her grimly. I can tell my words chilled her and I feel a twinge of pain seeing her this upset. Scooting closer I wrap a comforting arm around the club president, holding her as we sit in silence.

"So... let me guess your plan. You said you want to save everyone so you and I will be watching the girls. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong for them and if it does we will intervene and save them, bringing them into our loop hopefully so that we can prevent the deaths that would otherwise occur in the next few days. That is if the game even follows the script anymore." She asks me to which I nod.  
"That sums it up, yes. I want to protect you all so in order to do that we need to be vigilant. The first one who dies is Sayori so we'll need to watch for her drop in attitude, moodiness, distancing herself and so on. If this does follow the game in any way than I'll need to reach her before she leaves after confessing." I explain before hesitating. 

Right, this was still a dating sim-based game. Sayori... confesses to me. Oh boy. Monika notices my expression and I look at her with worry.  
"I mean I love all of you but not in that way for her. Sayori is... my best friend here. And I want to keep it that way. But with her depression... wouldn't that hit her too hard?" I question. She seems to hesitate before frowning and nodding.  
"I see what you mean... it is tough. But I also know that you can do this. You've already made friends with the group and have started connecting with them all. And it's only been a day!" She smiled happily as I nodded and gave her a smile back.  
"You are wrong, we have got this. Cause we're in this together and I won't abandon you again." I nod as Monika blushes, before curling closer to me.

After that we talked for a few more hours, mostly just filling each other in on how the others worlds worked. I told Monika all about the wonders of my reality and my family, my home and such while she told me about coding, her own life and memories that were appearing and so on. We almost would have kept going if a chime on the clock letting us know it was midnight. Both of us blushed a bit and chuckled.

"We uh, really got into that talk huh?" I muse as Monika giggles.  
"I would think so, I am so glad I got to know you better though. This feels like a dream come true actually being here with you." Monika sighed happily. I couldn't help but smile a little and nod.  
"I agree. It's nice to finally meet the real Monika... the Monika I've wanted to see all this time." I respond and make her blush before slowly getting up.  
"But we need to get ready for we have a long road ahead of us. Plus we need to write those poems. So how about we break for tonight and pick this up later?" I state but a hand grabbing mine stops me. Turning I see Monika staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"I... can I stay with you? Maybe this was only a one-time thing, or maybe you'll be here tomorrow. Either way... I don't want to lose you. Not after all this." She asked and my eyes softened. Nodding slowly I nod to the couch.  
"You can sleep here for tonight, but we'll have to split up tomorrow or Sayori will see us and I don't know how she'll take that." I explain. However Monika still looks unhappy as she shakes her head.  
"I want to sleep in your bed, with you. Please." My face heats up even more but the sadness in those twin lakes of hers puts any objections away. Letting out a sigh I nod and help Monika up.  
"At least tell me you can summon appropriate sleepwear." I ask as Monika beams before laughing.  
"Ahaha~ of course. Why, do you want something else~?" She teased as I let out a sigh and reach my bedroom. I leave Monika outside and change into the sleep clothes I was wearing when I woke up before letting her in. Crawling into the bed I move to the opposite corner and let Monika lie down; she switched to a pair of sleep pants and a sleep shirt when I wasn't looking. Damn her coding is getting better.

My eyes stare into Monika's as we lay down and neither of us spoke a word, however our faces end up smiling. Slowly my eyes close as exhaustion finally catches me and I pass out while staring at Monika's serene expression. 

One day down. Now the real challenges will begin.


	3. Trying to Help

Chapter 3: Trying To Help

(My/MC's House)

My eyes opened to the sound of soft breath, a warm wrapped around my chest and holding my right arm and the vision of soft brown hair accompanied by an angelic sleeping face. Monika was completely out but she was tightly holding onto me, as if even in her dreams I was liable to disappear completely from her. Honestly she was just too cute. I smiled softly and shifted a little to free my right arm, before gently brushing some strands of hair away from her face while caressing her soft cheek. It was nice to see Monika like this and for a minute I just thought she was a normal girl.

That thought of normalcy crossed my mind and I sighed. Well... even if I couldn't get back to my own world this was still better. There wasn't much there for me to begin with.

In the middle of my thoughts Monika's eyes stirred and opened, revealing her beautiful eyes once more. She watched my face quietly as I was off thinking about my own life before she moved in closer while she had the chance. My eyes flicked to her as I was brought out of my thoughts and blushed when Monika's face was inches from mine. Her soft features made my breath catch in my throat and a large red streak cross my face as we stared at each other. Watching me for a moment longer Monika then gave me a beautiful smile.

"Hello there Monty. Did you sleep well? You look a bit upset." She asked. She had caught me off-guard but her words were like a strong force pulling me back. Clearing my throat and letting the blush fade I nod.

"Yeah I am... was just thinking about home." As I say those words Monika stiffens and I can see the trace of fear cross her eyes. However before she can even say anything I kiss her on the forhead, instantly calming her while making her blush.  
"No, not without you or the others. Just... thinking about what I left there. Or lack of, rather." I murmured. The club president looked a bit curious about the last part but she thankfully decided not to pry yet. Instead she just curled up against my chest and cuddled with me under the blanket. It was a wonderful feeling, a wonderful memory to be.

"Hey Monika, how does it feel to actually hold me? Warm, cool, soft?" I muse with a small smile. Closing her eyes the club president just holds me closer.  
"It feels amazing; so warm and inviting. It feels like something I'd never want to let go of." She mused with a muffled tone as she buried her head against my neck. I can't help but chuckle and slowly my hands run up and down her silky soft hair; an ocean of lovely brown locks for me to play with as we cuddle. 

We stay like this for a good while; apparently I had woken up like this a few hours before my actual alarm was to go off. And those few hours felt like a wonderful eternity for the both of us. However good things must come to an end, or at least a pause as I glanced at the clock. Only an hour left before my actual alarm would go off. With no small amount of hesitation I slowly peel Monika from me and look her in the eyes.

"We need to start getting ready." I whisper. I can see the sorrow for having to part cross her expression but Monika nods and gets up without any fuss. We both get dressed in seperate rooms and I head to the kitchen as I begin to make breakfast. Unfortunately I didn't have anything vegetarian to offer Monika and I looked at her sadly.  
"Sorry about that. I should have bought tofu if I'd thought about it so I could make you some breakfast tacos." I apologize but she shakes her head and smiles warmly. Her hand pulls up a command prompt and she types in a code; a plate with some tofu scrambled eggs appears on the table.

"Woah... that's really handy you know? Can you grab anything with that?" I ask and she nods.  
"Well, sort of. Beforehand I couldn't grab nearly as much; only items listed in the game. But since this world has started expanding I figured I'd try to see if I could grab more. Turns out I can." She smiled as I grinned.  
"You are really amazing Monika. Just... the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." I smile warmly and get her cool facade to crumble if only a little. However Monika gives that flirty smile and pose again.  
"Ahaha~ you keep talking like that and my plan to win you over will be a complete success~" She replied cheerily and I just shook my head, blushing a bit.  
"You... are one of a kind." I muse and turn back. I make up two breakfast burritos, eating one while leaving the other in the microwave to keep warm. After we finish our seperate meals Monika and I sit down as we begin to plan.

"Alright, so here's what I am going to do. I'll get up early and go visit Sayori; even before the tampering she had depression and had trouble getting out of bed. So I'm gonna try and help her out and bring her that burrito too. My goal is to try and make Sayori see me as a friend, one she can turn to. I want her to open up to me so that I can approach her depression with her. I have an idea of how it is myself so... hopefully I'll connect to her and reach her. But if that doesn't work or if we reach the confession... I'll have to think of something before then." I explain as Monika nods in agreement, thinking herself as she taps her chin.

"Hmmm... I will help Sayori too, maybe try to nudge her in your direction or get her to open up to me. Otherwise I'll focus on helping Yuri and Natsuki since your attention should first and foremost go to Sayori. Although if she doesn't die... the game wouldn't follow the same direction anyways would it? Since when Sayori dies the game sort of resets so your entire meeting changes. It'll be new territory from then on Monty; we need to play it safe." She states as I nod with a serious look in my eyes.

"Of course. So then, let's split up early. I'll see you after school at the club." I suggest to which Monika nods. As we head to the door she turns around and hugs me tightly once again catching me off-guard."  
"Monty... we can definitely save them." She whispers almost as if reassuring herself. I smile and stroke her hair once again.  
"Of course we can. And we will. Now... see you after school." I murmur and kiss Monika's forehead again. Our blushes grow but we manage to break away and Monika heads off to school as I finish preparations to meet Sayori.

It doesn't take long for my alarm to go off and I run down the streets, passing the crosswalk and make it over to Sayori's house. I wait patiently for a minute as I consider my options, before deciding to knock pretty darn loudly. I hear some noises inside and soon enough the door swings open, revealing a tired Sayori still dressed in her pajamas. Yawning a bit she rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks up at me.  
"M-Monty..? What are you doing here...?" She asked before breaking into a yawn. Smiling I nod my head towards the school.  
"We've got to get going for school Sayori; I was up earlier so I figured I'd swing by your house instead of having us meet up. That way I could be sure you weren't late." I grin. Blinking away the last bits of sleep Sayori's eyes widened and she began to panic.  
"Oh no I overslept again!" She cried out and raced back into the house. I entered after her since she left the door ajar and waited down in the kitchen. As Sayori came down in a disheveled outfit I frown a bit.

"Are you okay? You overslept two days in a row now. You aren't staying up watching shows or anything right?" I ask while choosing my words carefully; even though I knew the cause if I let it slip too early Sayori might pull farther away from me and then we risk losing her. I could see her hesitate, blue eyes glancing at me for the quickest of moments before she gave a cheery smile.  
"Ehehe~ it's nothing! I've just been feeling tired a lot more recently." She responded; easy to tell it was a deflection. Frowning some more I nod before offering her the breakfast burrito.  
"Here, I made some extra this morning and well, figured you would need food too." I say and smile at her warmly. Sayori blushes a bit but takes the food and happily eats it.  
"Mmmm, so good!" She expressed and I smiled proudly.

"Hey, you should have seen what I cooked for dinner last night. Maybe later this week I'll make it for the whole club! But... it is a bit messy so maybe doing it around books is a no-go." I muse as Sayori beams at me.  
"Hmm yeah, don't want to ruin any of the books; Yuri would be very upset." She giggled and began to eat as she finished getting ready and we headed out the door. Walking down the sidewalk my eyes glanced over at Sayori and studied her; she was too busy with the food to notice. Well, besides sleeping in again she didn't look any different. But then again it would just get worse the longer it went on.

Today might just be the start. Sighing inaudibly I decide to begin trying my idea to reach out and connect with Sayori; I only had a few days to do it or else.  
"So Sayori, how have you been? Ever since you got into the club I haven't seen you much, have you been doing well though?" I ask to break the ice. Glancing over at me now she nods and smiles.  
"Yeah, I've been doing good! It does kind of make me sad not to see you anymore though, but now that your coming to the club with me we can walk home together all the time again!" She expressed her joy and I smiled and nodded. Deciding this would be a good point to spring from I take the moment and use it to my advantage.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss that for the world. I'm sorry I have been sort of distant for a while now though. I really have been struggling with some life issues."

Sayori's expression subtly changes and she looks at me with concern.  
"Life issues? If it's something serious I'm sorry that I-" She begins to apologize and my frown grows, before I pat her on the head.  
"Stop that. Don't ever apologize for things you didn't do." I speak a little sterner than I meant and when I realize I surprised her I back off. Sighing I scratch my head before bowing.  
"Sorry about that. I just... I don't like it when people apologize for mistakes they didn't make. You aren't at fault here; my own personal stuff is. And it's been rough to get through with some days feeling like they drag on forever or are just draining." I spoke and saw Sayori had her full attention on me now. It wasn't like I was lying either, but I hadn't expressed much of this to others before, even if I was talking to someone inside a video game.

"That isn't good Monty, if you ever need help from others you know we'd be there for you in a heartbeat. Or at least I would! I'm your friend after all!" Sayori stated with a resolve in her eyes I hadn't seen in-game; then again this world was much more complex than a simple game anymore.

"I know, I know. I... I'm scared. I don't really like letting people into my problems because I worry about being a burden on them. But real friends wouldn't do that huh?" I mused softly. Sayori looked like she had a frog stuck in her throat; my words were definitely resonating with her own problems. Opening up usually helped me when I wanted to talk to someone with a similar problem I had found and I'm glad it was working on Sayori. We just needed to bridge that gap.

"Y-You know, Monty..." Sayori began to say. I perked up and looked at her calmly as my heart beat faster in my chest. Was this getting through to her? If I could reach her now I could already save her. No... I will save her.

*BONG*!

Our heads snap in the direction of the school bell signalling that classes will begin soon.  
"Oh no, we'll be late!" Sayori exclaimed as her attention turned back to school. She booked it before I could react and I stood there for a minute before silently cursing.  
Damnit.

Well no use in being late. Running after her we made it to our rooms and school began in proper. My thoughts were nagging at me, mostly about my inability to reach Sayori this morning and another nagging feeling, as if I was forgetting something...

THE POEM! 

My head snapped up and I paled, quickly pulling out a sheet of paper as I tapped my pencil against my head. Oh boy I got so distracted with Monika and Sayori I didn't even consider the poem. God damnit this is literally the only thing we actually participate in during the actual game! Cursing and muttering under my breath I slowly construct a poem as the day passes; classes are easy enough so I don't have to worry too much about them.

It was during the last period that my poem was fully constructed and I stared proudly at the piece; a bit rushed since poetry wasn't my forte but hopefully this would do. After all I don't think the other girls were super amazing at poetry either; at least not yet. And while I probably didn't need to make a really good poem I wanted to at least give it my effort and attention. The final bell rung as I looked at my finished work before storing it away and heading upstairs. Reaching the Literature Club first I opened it and saw Monika there first. I shouldn't have expected anything else. She gave me a sweet smile and walked over as I moved over and hugged her.

"So, any progress with Sayori?" She asked while enjoying the moment's embrace. Pulling back from her I nod a bit.  
"Somewhat... I started talking about my own issues with depression or rough life issues to reach her. It seemed like it was working; she had her full attention on me and was about to start speaking when the school bell tolled. I swear, the coincidence that it would ring right then is almost like I'm in a game." I deadpan and Monika can't hold it in. She bursts into a fit of giggles which I end up laughing with her as we enjoy the small joke. As we are trying to catch our breath the door opens and Yuri comes in with Natsuki, the two of them looking at me and Monika laughing and giggling like a couple of loons. Slowly we catch our breath and Monika straightens up a bit.

"Sorry, Monty just told me a really funny joke about our time in class last year." She mused and I shrugged to play it off.  
"Yeah those were good times." I muse. Natsuki huffs and brushes it off while Yuri nods and smiles, the two filing in as Sayori finally makes it. I grin at her and wave.  
"Hey hey! How did school go?" I ask and Sayori blushes a little at the sudden warm welcome, probably just surprised by how I was acting. However she smiles and nods cheerily as it seems she brightens up a bit.  
"It was great! Your breakfast burrito kept me going until lunch too! I didn't know you cooked so well." She exclaimed as I shrugged, Natsuki's ears perked and her eyes darting to me while I wasn't looking.  
"I just know how to make some good on-the-fly meals; prepared meals are something out of my grasp. I never really bake but I can fry and grill some good stuff if you ever want to try."  
"That sounds great, I wouldn't mind." She replied while Natsuki finally came over and glared at me.

"You trying to take my spot as the best cook here?" She insinuated while I blinked and shook my head.  
"Of course not; theres no way I could beat you and those delicious cupcakes! You are definitely a better baker than I am." I muse and Natsuki huffs, her cheeks reddening but letting it go. Monika smiles and watches while Yuri just chuckles as we all begin to talk and enjoy the moment. After thirty or so minutes though Monika brings everyone's attention back.

"Okay everyone! I think it's time to share your poems!" She called out. Natsuki and Yuri seemed hesitant about it but Sayori and Monika were pumped. Pulling out my own the others began to share theirs with themselves while I approached Monika. Looking to me with a smile she cocked a brow.  
"So what kind of poem did you write Monty? I'm eager to see!" She asked as I presented her with the paper.

Branches

So many invisible limbs reaching, stretching out from the mighty tree

So many paths but only one we see

Walk walk walk, a path that leads to nowhere

So we follow another branch back through the cool air

and another, another, another branch

So many to go

So many to know

Our only compass, our hearts and minds

They lead us in darkness, in light, in trying times

Until the branches fall out

Underneath our feet

Monika finishes the poem and remains quiet for a moment, before looking up at me with a serious eye.

"I know what you are talking about. A bit on the nose there but.. it's a lovely poem. You did better than I thought you would without the mini-game." She teases and I blush a bit while smiling sheepishly.  
"I wanted to give it my all and well, this is sort of a big deal. Call me uninspired. Next time I'll write something about myself, okay?" I muse and earn another lovely chuckle from the club president.  
"I think this still worked very well, and that would be great for the next one; I'd love to learn more about your life." She smiled, her green orbs shimmering with curiosity. I give her a thumbs-up and grin before resuming the poem-sharing.

 

Turning to the rest of the club I showed them the poem one by one and we shared all of ours, talking and chatting about them for a while and beginning to really bond and become friends. Yuri and Sayori especially liked the poem, Natsuki was being rather aloof like normal but my positive feelings about her poem made her less hostile and things got a little easier. It played out like I expected; almost exactly like the second day in game with small differences here and there. What I did notice though was that small ripples from the morning still affected the girls now, meaning the game didn't change their memories or code back to the original script entirely. I smiled a bit at this.

Nothing was going to be able to stop me now; I would change our branch, our fate and find the one that'd save all of us. In a flash the second day of the Literature Club ended, this time with more positive feelings about writing the poems for the next day from all of the class. Bidding goodbye to everyone I turned to Sayori and noticed her expression was serious and a bit downcast.

"Monty... can I talk to you about something?"


	4. Clockwork

Chapter 4: Clockwork

(Main School, Tuesday Afternoon)

"A talk? Sure, I can do that. Is something the matter?" I ask and approach the topic as calmly as possible. Even if my outward demeanor was calm my heart was beating like crazy and the back of my neck prickled; this was it. This was the moment Monika and I had been looking for, the moment to break through to Sayori and save her from the futures events. Sayori seemed a bit nervous and uncomfortable as she stood there fidgeting; I waited patiently until she began to speak again.

"Can... Can we talk about this as we head home?" She asks and I nod as we both turn and start heading for the stairs. It's a quiet walk and although I didn't mind it felt somewhat uncomfortable with how Sayori was acting. Recalling how she was in the game Sayori had come off as a bit of an airhead, but here it didn't feel like that at all. The look and expression was focused and serious, so unlike the bubbly lady when I first met her. However I could still see that cheerful demeanor in her so maybe... maybe things were getting more complex?

Maybe they were becoming more complex like Monika was.

That thought made me almost stop walking; could it be possible? I mean the whole world in game sort of grew; people, places, everything. So it wouldn't be hard to assume that they would grow too. But could they become *aware* like Monika? What would happen if that happened? Sayori did show that awareness in the true ending before so if anything she was the closest to becoming aware. Frowning I almost didn't hear Sayori's voice until she prodded my arm.

"Monty were you spacing out? That isn't very nice." Sayori pouted and my attention snapped back to her.  
"O-Oh, sorry! My mind got lost a little. It does that from time to time." I bow my head to her and Sayori still gives me that pout, before giving a genuine and happier smile.  
"It's okay I was just teasing you Monty! You've really been super sincere since yesterday though; part of your new lease on life?" She questions while I give her a big nod.  
"Of course~ I have been trying to consciously make an effort. That way it becomes a habit and I'll start being able to do it without thinking, you know?" I grin and she laughs a little at the cheesy grin before nodding. However her expression soon returned to being dour and I frowned as we exited the school and began down the sidewalks.

"Sayori, what's wrong? You've been pretty quiet." I ask her softly as I figure that she might need help to cross that final gap. She hesitates and clears her throat before a quiet voice escapes her.  
"S-so um, earlier you said something about the d-days being draining? Like as if you felt like you didn't have the energy to maybe... g-get out of bed?" She asked quietly. I slow my walk a little and slowly nod.   
"Yeah.. some days felt like that. Like... what was the point of even getting up that day? What did it matter?" I stately quietly, my own emotions now getting mixed into my words. I needed to reign those in quickly though; this was about Sayori and not myself.

Sayori's blue orbs darted to me again and she brushed her soft-pink bangs out of her face, a sadness going across them.   
"I um... I am sorry you feel that way. It isn't easy... I know that myself. I s-struggle to find energy to get up sometimes too." Sayori finally admitted. Finally we stopped as I turned to her, my eyes soft and sympathetic.  
"Sayori, you... you suffer from depression too?" I murmur, before walking a bit closer. She nods and looks like she's struggling to get the words out. It takes a lot of courage to talk about something like this so I don't pressure her any more than that and let the words come from her naturally.

"I-I sometimes feel useless or like a burden to people. It's like this raincloud just... drifts inside of my head. It makes happy memories feel bad or just not feel right and my thoughts tend to get sadder if I think on them too much. Some days it feels like it gets even worse, while other days it feels like it disappears completely. I try to think of the sun and stuff as motivators to uh, help me out of bed." She explains to me as I nod, my expression softening more.   
"I understand. I understand that the world sometimes feels cruel and unforgiving, and your mind weighs on you. I know the feeling of hating your own existence. It's not a fun thing no." I murmured before moving over and hugging Sayori. She surprised at the sudden contact but didn't shy away.

"But I'm so proud of you. For making it this far. For telling me. It takes a lot to continue on but you've been doing it, Sayori. And you help everyone and provide smiles for them all. And I'm so proud of you." I whisper soothingly, trying to comfort my sad friend. I could feel a wetness growing on my shirt and quickly realized she was crying; it would be hard not to.  
"Y-You mean it?" She sobbed a bit as I nodded and smiled.  
"Of course. Sayori, you are one of the strongest people I know." I reaffirm. She sniffles more and cries for a solid few minutes into my jacket, before she slowly begins to calm down.

"I-It was starting to feel like it was too much. It was getting harder for me to f-find the energy-y..." She whispered. I nod sadly and continue to reassure her.  
"It must hurt. But hey, you know you have me. You don't have to walk this path alone. If you ever need the energy, or the friendship or anything I will be there for you. I promise." I state. She looks up at me, tear stains streaming down her cheeks before she holds up her hand. Looking over I see she extends only her pinky.  
"P-Pinky promise me." She asks as I nod, giving her my pinky for the promise to complete. She relaxes at this and buries her head against my chest again, before nodding.  
"Come on, let's get you home." I suggest and begin to lead the crying but calmer girl towards her home.

The rest of the walk was in relative silence with less tension in the air than before. Any and all tears Sayori shed had dried up and she smiled at me before talking.  
"Thank you, Monty... I appreciate all that you've done. I was... not in a great place but you've helped me so much already. I also forgot how much I missed walking with you." She said with a small blush. I felt a little uneasy about the blush but I nodded and smiled.  
"Of course; I'm your friend Sayori. I missed han-" I'm about to say "hanging" and I stop myself by forcing a cough, clearing my throat as I readjust.  
"I missed having fun with you and being around you, Sayori." I finish and mentally praise myself for the nice save while at the same time hating myself for having been that careless. The blue-eyed student nodded and smiled at me.

"So... would you mind t-teaching me ways to keep going? Or how you fought through?" She asked. I considered her words for a moment before nodding.  
"Sure. So first things first; its a good idea to stay busy. Small chores or things you need to get done can actually help improve your mood-" I begin to explain. The rest of the fifteen-minute walk was simply a discussion of small things Sayori could do when she was having trouble with her issues. I also double-checked that her number was on my phone and vice versa and reassured her that I'd never feel bothered in helping her. When we reached her door she turned around and smiled at me.  
"Thank you so much Monty! You're the best!" She expressed and I earned a hug for the help. Smiling I hugged her back warmly and then nodded.  
"Of course. See you tomorrow then?" I ask and she nods confidently.  
"You can count on it! See you tomorrow!" She replied before entering the door and leaving me alone on the sidewalk. 

I stood there for a minute longer, a happy expression on my face when I turned around and started heading back towards my home. The sun still had an hour or so left, and I had three more days before the weekend; Monday was the big day when Sayori confesses in the game and then Tuesday... I shudder at the thought then force it out of my mind.  
"I won't let that get to me; I just reached Sayori. I just reached her. That WON'T happen." I mutter to myself.

"We can only hope." A voice suddenly says to my right and gets me to jump.  
"JESUS!" I cry out in surprise as Monika smiles and giggles a little. I turn to her and gave her a frown.  
"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people like that; you almost gave me a heart attack." I say before my frown gives way to a smile and I pull Monika in for a hug. She sighs softly and hugs back before we seperate.  
"I'm sorry, I figured it was a perfect chance to see how composed you really could be. That and I just wanted to get you back for making me blush all those times earlier, ahaha~" She mused and I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Yeah yeah, what are you doing here though? Don't you live the other way?" I muse and Monika gives me a look.  
"Do you seriously think I will go back to there now that you're here? I want to spend as much time as possible with you Monty." She stated matter-of-factually and I can't help but nod my head and concede.  
"I mean even if I said no you'd probably just follow me anyways. Not that I'd turn you away to begin with. Fine fine, you can stay with me from now on but in exchange you're going to help me with a few more things." I smile and she cocks her head.

As we reach my home and enter I head to the kitchen to prepare some food for us.  
"Alright, what are you feeling tonight? I have extra ingredients from the grilled cheese, or I can make up something else." I ask as Monika sits down on the bar stool and thinks.  
"Hmm... I'd like something else." She asked as I nodded and thought for a moment.  
"Can you code some ingredients here then?" I ask with a smile and she nods. Bringing in some tofu, dressings and an indoor grill after making sure I didn't have one already I begin to make some tofu burgers. I didn't mind eating vegetarian; normally meat was what I preferred but if it made Monika happy I'd sacrifice my love of bacon for her. 

"So, Sayori revealed her depression to me. I got her to talk it out with me which is why I have tear stains on my jacket." I begin to tell Monika whose eyes brighten.  
"You did it? Wonderful! But it isn't over yet judging by your expression; we still have four days or so to see how she turns out." I nod as I begin cooking the tofu on the grill.   
"Of course; we still don't know if the games code has kicked in. Can you feel anything changing or different?" I ask. Monika closes her eyes and concentrates as I watch her; she looked like a majestic queen right now.   
"I can tell you're staring my love." She teased and I blushed before hurriedly turning back the food and earning a mischievous giggle from the lovely club president.

"You know you are a lot more mischievous than I thought, but I recall you could be like that in the game. Although with a more sadistic twinge. But I like this so much better." I mutter softly. As I continue cooking I assume Monika is scanning the code; I don't know how fast or well she could read through it all since the new code came in though. However as I finish grilling up the burgers and set them on a plate a set of soft, slender arms wraps around my torso and holds me tight. Feeling Monika's body against me I shudder when she plants a kiss on my cheek which makes me blush even more.  
"I looked through the code; nothing seems out of the ordinary right now. But there is a lot of code and I'm not sure if I missed anything." She admits before resting her head on my shoulder, just watching me finish making up the tofu burgers. 

With a final addition of toppings and condiments I present the meal to Monika on a plate.  
"I haven't cooked much with tofu before, so forgive me if it isn't the best ehehe." I scratch my head sheepishly but she only smiles that enchanting smile of hers and kisses my cheek.  
"It's the thought that counts. Shall we eat?" She suggests and we sit down at the table to begin our meals. As I take the first bite of tofu I frown a bit.  
"Hmm... bit bland. Needs more seasoning next time. What do you think Monika?" I ask as she takes a bite before thinking it over.  
"I think it is well-balanced when it comes to the toppings and condiments, but definitely could use a little more seasoning. Huh... it's so odd to be able to remember these words and expressions when I've never experienced them personally before." She muses. I just give a smile.  
"Well, it just makes things that much better to experience then."

We eat and talk over the course of dinner, before washing up the dishes and chilling out on the couch. Heading back to my room and changing we lay in bed and chat, cuddling one another for warmth and comfort. Monika kept looking at my and stealing my train of thought; she was good at that. And she asked plenty of questions that kept me on my toes; what were other games like, what was my culture like and so on. Of course I answered as much as I could but I'm no expert on everything so some answers I just shrugged or shook my head. But even then she didn't mind; she just kept going. And every time she did I felt myself just melt even more into her arms. It wasn't long before sleep grabbed a hold of me and I passed out in Monika's arms.

(Wednesday Morning, MC's House)

This time I wake up staring into green eyes and I can't help but smile.  
"How much longer until we go in?" I ask.   
"About an hour before your alarm goes off."  
"You know, I don't mind waking up early if I get to see this every day. Come here." I pull Monika closer and the two of us smile and embrace, cuddling the other in this small moment of peace. After a while though I feel Monika shift and look up at me.

"Hey... you told Sayori you suffered from a rough life, didn't you? What happened to you?" She asked. I went quiet for a moment before shaking my head.  
"I... I don't want to tell you about that yet. I told Sayori I had them but I didn't want to reveal that stuff yet. It's... painful." Monika's eyes soften in sorrow and she nods, giving my cheek a kiss.  
"I understand."

We continue cuddling for a moment longer before finally getting up and getting ready for school. I cook up another couple of breakfast burritos, this time with different ingredients in the middle besides egg and bacon as well as adding some tomatoes and such. However I don't forget about Monika and take the tofu from yesterday. Examining in and a quick check of my phone confirms I could make tofu scrambled eggs, which I test out... and end up burning. Monika had been watching as I cooked and couldn't help but laugh before typing in code to create her own vegetarian breakfast burrito.   
"I... really need to pick up better cooking skills with tofu. That is if you will still be living with me."  
"Dont worry, you have all the time in the world to pick it up. Not that you need those cooking skills to impress me." She teased and I rolled my eyes. However I finished preparing the burritos and ate mine with Monika before we took off for our respective destinations; time to grab Sayori for school.

I walked with confidence and happiness; my emotions were at a high right now with yesterdays talk fresh on my mind. I make it over and knock on the door; once more I hear shuffling and movement before Sayori's soft-pink hair and tired blue eyes come into view. I'm about to say something when I notice her expression is a little more sullen then yesterday. I force a small smile and hand her the burrito.  
"It's time to go to school Sayori. Did you oversleep again?" I ask and she nods.  
"Y-Yeah sorry. I'll go get dressed real quick. You can wait in the kitchen." 

Walking inside I notice the kitchen is a little more disorderly than the day before which makes me uneasy. Disorganization, and that sullen expression Sayori was beginning to show...   
I gulp and my heart tightened as fear began to claw its way inside of me. As Sayori comes down from the stairs I notice she looks a little more disheveled then before.   
"Uh Sayori, your collar is a little crooked. Let me fix that for you." I offer and step up, straightening things out. Sayori blushes but offers a weak smile as I pull back after having fixed everything.  
"Thank you for that and the food. I appreciate it." I nod to her before giving her a worried frown.

"So Sayori, how are you feeling today? You look a bit off." I ask. Sayori blinks and looks nervous before shaking her head.  
"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired is all." She replies but that makes me frown more.  
"Okay but... you remember our talk yesterday?" I suggest, trying to reach her once more. Instead of understanding though she gives me a confused look.

"What talk?" Sayori asks, looking at me with her blue orbs as if she was staring through me. I feel myself get numb.  
"O-Our talk yesterday? Don't you remember?" I press. She closes her eyes for a moment and thinks.  
"I... remember a little bit of a talk but it's kinda foggy; I think I was super sleepy sorry. What was the talk about?" She inquires.  
"Uh... just if you have your poem ready and your plans for it."  
"Oh, of course! I'm excited to share this one today." She expresses. However all the while she was smiling I felt myself getting faint.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.


	5. Rising Tension

Chapter 5: Rising Tension

(Sidewalk, Wednesday Morning)

My body felt numb, my mind cold and my heart like a stone. That helpless feeling was forming in my stomach again as I half-listened to Sayori as we walked to school together. She was quieter than usual; at this point in the game its mentioned and starts to gather concerns but I've been through the whole game; it's the beginning of the end. Images of that twisted ending for Sayori pop up in my head; the bloody fingers, the lifeless eyes, the-

"STOP IT!" I scream at myself, forcing my mind away from those images and back to reality. Tuning back into the conversation I realize Sayori really hasn't been talking to me; she keeps giving me looks and glances but otherwise she began to act just like how she did when things began to go wrong. So this meant that my efforts to try and talk to her hadn't worked out, had they? Did this mean that they were all doomed, and not just Sayori but Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika? And what would happen once the game shut off?

My mind froze. After Sayori's death... the game crashes and restarts. What will happen to me, to Monika? Will I be erased?

These thoughts plagued my mind all the way to the school building; I once more said goodbye to Sayori and told her that I'm always around if she needs me. She nodded and gave me a smile and a thank you for the food before running off towards her class. I watched her go quietly, my expression neutral before I trudged into class. I almost didn't realize that I once more got so engrossed with Monika I didn't write a poem; taking out another blank sheet of paper I stared at it for a while. I noticed that it had some imprints from my class notes on it and frowned.

Wait. Imprints.

She said she remembered the conversation, vague as it was in her memory.

What I did... DID have an effect. My mind stopped and I almost shot up out of my seat in realization, like a whole series of dots forming a line. I finished up my work and asked to go to the bathroom which I was given permission to. Running down the hall I discretely looked through classroom windows before I saw her; Monika was staring at the notes and writing them down or at least looking like it. I tapped the glass and she glanced at me first before her eyes widened. Excusing herself the club president hurried out to meet me.

"Monty? What are you doing here?" She asked with a concerned tone.  
"It didn't work; Sayori forgot the talk. They are following the code." I grimly stated and saw Monika's expression dampen.  
"But then, that means..." She began and trailed off, looking even more sorrowful.  
"Yes. But while she forgot the talk, Sayori mentioned it. It's like imprints in their memory." I say and Monika's eyes snap up to me.  
"Imprints...?"

"Yes; I gave Sayori a talk she really needed yesterday, right? And while the games code is forcing her to continue on this path... she remembered it. It was important enough, meaningful enough to her that she remembered through the scripts. And that means I imprinted on her. If we can continue to imprint and force Sayori to break away from the code we have a shot. Today I plan to try and spend as much time as I can with her, to try and force the code to break up. I think you should also talk to her-" I begin but hesitate.

"Wait... you talked to her in game before. But that's... tomorrow I think. In game you talked with her and it upset Sayori more. Do you remember what you said?" I ask her. Monika frowns and thinks for a moment before nodding.  
"I... began to mess with her then. I made her feel like you were having more fun with the others and she wasn't as important." She confessed, a guilty look on her face. I nod and slowly pet her hair to reassure her. I knew it was painful but Monika wasn't that same person; at least I hope she wouldn't become like her.

"It's okay; that was you following the script. But tell me what does yours and Sayori's code look like?" A quick flash in her eyes and Monika is scanning through her information before coming back and frowning.  
"Sayori's code looks like its being followed to the letter, but new additions besides the previous ones are there. I think that's your talk with her. It's small but it is a part of her code now. And as for my own code it looks like its not been edited since your arrival. That means I am completely in my own control." She replied. Nodding I scratch my chin in thought.

"Okay, here's the plan. You and I are going to spend the next few days with Sayori and try to fight the code. You still need to tell them all about the festival, and we still need to set up for that. I will devote my time mostly to Sayori but also help you, Yuri and Natsuki when I'm needed." I confirm and Monika nods.  
"I will spend time watching her and her code, and I will talk with Sayori tomorrow; however I will try my best to give her a serious and positive talk instead of what I did following the code. I'll also keep an eye on Yuri and Natsuki should their code begin to slip. But there is still one question I have." I perk up and look at her.

"What will happen if we lose Sayori? The game resets." I pale a bit and nod; she had reached the same conclusion I had.  
"I... don't know. Pray to whatever god might be listening I suppose. But if we can save Sayori's life, just one life... I will hold onto the hope that we can continue on to save them all." I reassure Monika before giving her another hug as the bell rings.  
"I'll see you after school. Promise!" I call before we part ways. Continuing on with the rest of the day I manage to finish up my poem and any work they give before booking it upstairs to the club.

Today I was the first one to arrive and I set up my things quickly. Monika arrived next; recalling the game she always arrived last today along with me so it was easy to confirm that she wasn't being controlled by the games script yet. Smiling at her I take my poem out.  
"Alright, want to read my poem before the others get here?" I ask to which she quickly nods and walks over to look at my work.

Spyglass

With a spyglass I can watch upon it all  
A small tool which makes the distant things big and tangible  
A device which lets me observe from the sidelines  
Yet I find that with it in hand  
I can only observe  
Never change, never stop  
Which is why I tossed it aside years ago  
I won't let my life be controlled by only observing  
They wouldn't want that. 

As Monika finishes reading the poem she frowns a bit.   
"It's good, but I thought you wanted to write something about your past?" She asked. I only nod sadly.  
"That is my past. I watched as things unfolded; I watched as my life got ruined. I won't do it again." I whisper. I'm glad Monika understands as she nods and smiles.  
"Well, it definitely shows you have a knack for this sort of stuff; almost seemed like something Yuri would write but with a splash of Sayori's handiwork." She mused and I shrug a bit.

"I've never been a huge poet, but it's a nice medium to express ones feelings. And yes you can definitely compare it to our current situation, I thought about that myself when I was writing it." I muse and earn a chuckle from Monika. Putting it back we finish setting up for the day as the other girls come in and things get started. 

Sayori is a little quieter but still contributing to the talks; it was only Thursday and Friday where things get serious. I move to Sayori first and share with her my poem as she reads it over and nods with a smile.  
"It's good Monty; I like it. I can definitely feel what you are trying to say!" She giggles and I nod a bit proudly.  
"Glad you got the message; I wanted to go a little more in-depth this time. So, what did you write for your poem?" I ask her. Sayori shuffles through her papers before pulling out her 'Bottles' poem. I look it over for a while before nodding slowly and giving her a warm smile.

"It's good, it's very good! You have just been doing amazing with this so far Sayori."I praise her which makes Sayori blush a bit before smiling.  
"Thanks! It's nice to be able to express myself this way; it feels like I was always meant to do it like this. I'm learning more about myself every time I write!" She proudly exclaims and my heart lightens up at seeing Sayori acting at least more like her normal self.   
"I feel so too. But you know... if this is how you feel its okay to save some happiness for yourself. You dont need to share it." I say quietly and make Sayori pause.  
"Eh...? But happiness is meant to be for everyone." Sayori says and I nod before turning to her.  
"True but... Sayori, just remember its okay to have your own happiness too." I finish and Sayori gives me a confused look.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden Monty?" She asks.  
"Eh, nowhere. Just... had a thought is all. Anyways, would you mind helping me with my poems a little?" I say and she gives me a doubtful look before nodding and smiling.  
"Sure!" She replies. For most of the club I worked with Sayori and tried to practice poem-making; it went okay but it wasn't like I was Robert Frost here. When Monika announced the festival reading competition Sayori was excited while Natsuki and Yuri were less than enthusiastic. While they were having doubts I stepped up like in game and convinced them to do it and we got swept into reading our poems in front of everyone. Going in the order like the game it was... breathtaking to see them all reading their poetry in front of me. I was captivated by Monika's confident tone, Yuri's passion, Sayori's eagerness and then it was my turn.

Stepping up in front of them I felt nervousness sweep in and I stuttered a bit to start. However focusing my mind I finished reading the poem strong and stepped down.  
"Hmm, you stuttered a bit in the beginning but you came off strong Monty. I'd practice on your opening more." Monika advised.  
"Stage fright Monty?" Natsuki teased with her childish grin. I just laugh back.  
"Well yeah, who wouldn't be nervous. But they are just people. If you think about it they only have as much power as you let them have over you." I respond smoothly. Natsuki looks a bit surprised by the recovery but nods and grins.  
"Heh, guess you are smarter than you look."  
"I'll take that compliment any day." I laugh and watch as Natsuki finishes her own poem.

With that we break up; I once more decide to walk home with Sayori with Natsuki and Yuri making the comments about how we always walk home together. I just smile.  
"She's my best friend in the whole world, I love walking home with her." I proudly state, embarrassing Sayori and making her fidget. We just laugh and say our goodbyes before its Sayori and I walking home again. Glancing at her she has that worried and sullen expression; she's going to ask me about walking home with another person.

"Hey Monty... thank you for spending today with me but... uhmmm..." She trails off and I glance over; she's holding her head. Her dialogue... it's new too. I feel myself grow more cautious as these new changes are something I'm unused to.  
"Hey, Sayori. It's okay. I love spending time with you. I care for you deeply after all." I reply happily. She nods and smiles, a bit happier before growing sullen again.  
"I'm glad. But uhm, so we always walk home together right? What if Natsuki or Yuri or Monika asked you first?" She questioned. My heart panged at Monika but I shook my head.  
"Nope. We always walk home together. And I won't abandon you Sayori. Not now, not ever. Remember that, alright?" I ask of her. Sayori nods before frowning and holding her head some more.  
"Sayori?" I question as she shakes her head.

"I... I d-do remember. I'll hold onto that." She smiled cheerily. Her eyes seemed to visibly brighten before dulling down; another confirmation of the ripples I've made in her. Now this time I was more sure of myself and how we could save them but it still seemed like the games code was fighting this. My mind wandered to the inevitable; what would happen if I couldn't save her? Sayori was still looking at me though so I shook the thoughts off and nodded.  
"Good! Now, don't forget about your poem tomorrow okay?" I ask and she smiles brightly.  
"Yup, of course. See you tomorrow Monty!" She calls and heads into her home. 

Turning and heading home I see Monika waiting at the crosswalk for me; I give her a small smile as I reach her.  
"You know you are really cute waiting for me like that." I muse and Monika just gives me a lovely smile before kissing my cheek as we began to walk.  
"I hope so; I'm gonna win your heart over completely after all ahaha~" She replies and I glance over before getting an idea. Taking her hand I spin her into my arms which surprises and embarrasses the hell out of her. Her flustered expression is beautiful and I give her forehead a kiss.  
"Well, maybe I need to kick it up a notch to make sure YOUR heart is mine!" I reply with that confident tone and Monika blushes more.

"When did you start becoming so romantic?"  
"Well, I guess I'm just a modern day Casanova huh? But wait... he was a womanizer. Hmm." I frown as I find the flaw in my reference and it makes Monika erupt in a series of giggles.  
"You are silly. But I love that about you, ehehe~" I just give her a small smile and release Monika as we head back home. Upon entering the house I decide to make up the leftover grilled cheeses for dinner all the while thinking about what to do with Sayori. Monika likewise has a similar face; in front of her is a sheet of paper which she writes down ideas or ways to talk to Sayori tomorrow. She was definitely studious and focused when she needed to be.

Our meal was pretty much silent as we either tried to think of ways to break the code or just enjoyed our daily moment of love and warmth from the other. However, as I finished dinner my eyes lit up.  
"Oh, right! Before I forget I need to write my poem!" I exclaim and Monika arches a brow.  
"You keep forgetting to do those?" She questions and I give her a look.  
"Look, when you have an incredibly amazing person next to you who you want to spend all your time with, you tend to forget to do some stuff." I accuse with a playful tone. It made Monika red again; I could honestly see that happen forever.  
"Well... its hard to just slow down with you because it feels like a dream. To actually have you here... is more than I hoped for. And I don't want that to end." She expressed sorrow at the prospect and I frowned before hugging her. Holding her for a bit I slowly part before grabbing a paper and beginning to write my next poem.

With a little bit of time I come up with something, before handing it over to Monika who takes it and reads it.

Green

I see it in my dreams  
That hauntingly beautiful shade  
It pulls at my very soul  
And drowns me in its waters.  
But I embrace this with open arms  
For it is not meant to harm me  
It loves me and I love it.

Monika just turns a very deep shade of red as she finishes the poem and I laugh a bit softly, enjoying her embarrassment.  
"I couldn't resist, your eyes just draw me in too much!" She playfully smacks my arm before looking away bashfully however she couldn't keep the smile off of her lips.  
"A-Ahaha~ you got me. But it's nice to have something given to me, this is the first time I've had it happen ever." She admits and the mood takes on a sad note. I pat her gently.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to change that. But I think I'll write a little lesser... romantic of a poem for the actual one tomorrow. But I want you to keep that one; it's meant for you." Monika smiles and holds the poem, warming my heart more as I turn and write down a less romantic poem for tomorrow.

The Sparrow

Upon my windowsill sat a small sparrow  
Young, eager to take off and fly  
The whole world stretched out before it; no one could tell it where to go  
I longed to trade places with that creature  
But after a moment I stopped  
How cruel must I have been  
To think of forcing the bindings of humanity onto that bird.

Monika looked at my new poem and nodded, a smile on her lips.  
"It's beautiful. A somber, short and sweet poem." She commented and I nodded.  
"You know I said I'd seperate myself from writing poems but... it's hard for one to remove their soul and feelings from it." I muse quietly, frowning a bit. This catches the eye of the president who puts a hand over mine.  
"Monty I am always here. You can talk to me." She whispered and I nodded.  
"Yeah but... listen. Once we save Sayori I'll tell you about it okay?" I offer this deal and Monika considers it for a moment before nodding.  
"Alright, I'm holding you to that."

(Thursday Morning, MC's House) 

We had gone to sleep after talking like normal and finding some games to play on the computer; I guess this world had expanded even more than I originally thought. However when Monika and I awoke the worry and anxiousness we felt was palpable. We could feel it; the air was different today. This was the beginning of the end. 

I made another couple of breakfast burritos like normal and then split up with Monika. Seeing her leave my heart panged but I pressed on; I had bigger things to worry about. Reaching Sayori's home early as usual I gave a knock before waiting. It took Sayori a couple of minutes to get to the door and when she opened it my heart lurched. Her hair disheveled, that usual glow in her was gone. Her eyes seemed duller than before, and that smile we all know and loved had disappeared behind a cloud of uncertainty and sadness.   
"H-Hey Sayori! I brought you breakfast again; here. We gotta get going soon or we'll be late though." I smile brightly and try to coax out some shreds of her happiness. She feigns a smile but I can tell that it's more forced than before. I frowned and watched on worriedly as she got ready for school and without much noise we took off for the school.

The walk itself was as I expected quiet and it just continued to solidify the unease I felt. I wanted to help Sayori but it seemed like the game rejected every advance I made into tackling her depression. I let out a small sigh of frustration which made Sayori glance at me.  
"Something wrong Monty?" She asked and I look over before shaking my head.  
"No no, just... frustrated. Been having some life issues." I murmur and Sayori frowns before nodding.  
"You can always talk to me... a-after all I think you said that to me before too." I was a little surprised that she managed to remember and I looked over, before giving her a genuine smile.  
"Of course I did, and of course. I'll always talk to you Sayori."

With that we reached school quickly and a long, boring day began. It just seemed to blur for me and the final bell couldn't ring fast enough. Bolting out of the room once it did I headed to the Literature Club and got there first. Sayori arrived after and sat away from me once the others got there; I tried to call out to her privately but she didn't respond. It was only when Monika arrived last did things begin and the day played out similarly to the game. I nodded to Monika who nodded back, walking over to Sayori to have her talk.

(Monika's PoV, Thursday Afternoon, Literature Club)

"Hey Sayori." Monika called out, making the pink-haired girl glance up. She gave a small smile before looking back into the distance.  
"Hello Monika. I'm sorry but I'm still having trouble picking out a poem to use for the festival, guess I'm not that great at choosing ehe~" She tried to play it off but Monika just shook her head.  
"It's not about that. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and Sayori looked up again before nodding. Monika decided to pull up a chair as she took a deep breath. Last time she had messed with Sayori, she had driven her down this path... not again. Never again.

"Sayori, are you okay? Recently you seem to be more distant and sad. It's not how you normally act and it's a bit worrying to see." Monika begins and Sayori looks a bit nervous.   
"W-What? No no, I'm fine honest!" She tried to lie but Monika frowned.  
"Sayori... I'm the president of the club and it's my duty to look after all of it's members. And I've known you for a while; this isn't like you. What's on your mind?" She asked and Sayori hesitated. With a dejected sigh she looked up.

"I... recently I've been feeling a lot more blah... sad. I've been having trouble keeping it in and it feels like my heart wants to burst with sadness. I try to keep myself motivated but..." She sighs and glances at Monty.  
"It gets worse with Monty around. He's trying to be nice and sweet to everyone but it feels like I'm losing him and it... makes me hurt a lot." She finished. Monika's own heart panged for the girl; she knew Sayori loved the MC in the original game but it always ended sadly. But while she may not get the MC, Monika was going to make sure she didn't lose her friends.

She had made mistakes but now was the time to own up to them. Taking a chair and sitting down next to her friend, Monika's emerald orbs only held sympathy and compassion.   
"So... you love him huh? I mean... that's why your heart is hurting. You don't want to lose someone who makes you smile and brightens your day. But I also think that you aren't losing him at all." Sayori blushed at the declaration of love but looked up a bit in confusion.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked and Monika smiled. 

"Sayori... he chose to come to this club with you. And he's been actively trying to hang out with you, at least from what I've noticed for the last three days. Earlier I saw him trying to bring you into the group. And he always walks home with you right? If he didn't care for you he wouldn't be doing all of that would he?" She asked and Sayori thought it over before shaking her head.  
"No but... I don't want to burden him or the others, I'm not as cute or pretty or talented-" She began to argue but Monika shook her head.  
"You are. You are amazing Sayori and I think that no matter what, Monty wants to remain a part of your life." She reaffirmed. Sayori looked hopeful for a moment before frowning.  
"But... what if he doesn't l-like me like that?" She asked and Monika hesitated. Of course Sayori didn't know that Monika and Monty were together but she couldn't outright say that... it might just make the code accelerate and cause Sayori's suicide quicker. But she also hated lying to Sayori; it made her stomach churn.

"Well... if he does then he does, but if he doesn't then he doesn't. But even if he doesn't like you like that... I think he still very much wants to remain in your life." Monika reassured and pet Sayori's head gently.  
"True friends go out of their way to help each other... and you both care for the others well-being very deeply. So I think he'd still be there for you." These words seemed to make Sayori's eyes sadden, yet at the same time the dull look left them.  
"You... you think he would still be around me?" She asked quietly and Monika nodded.   
"Of course. I'm here for you too Sayori; we all are." We are your friends after all." She confirmed before Natsuki called out to her. Petting Sayori's head one more time she left, and Sayori stared at her hand for a moment before clenching it.  
"Friends..."

(My PoV, Thursday Afternoon, Literature Club)

The rest of the day went by smoothly; I read all of their poems again and started with Sayori. She managed to come into the group and talk some more before she left early like in the game; well at least she stayed longer than in the game. It seems Monika's words had an effect on her too. I was beginning to see the cracks in the gears, the coding and script of the game slowly coming loose. A few more good attacks and we would break it and free Sayori before freeing the others. However looking at the time I was reminded of the challenge we face.

We only had three days left before the game reached it's end and took Sayori with it. Three days, and in the back of my mind I wondered if we really could do it.


	6. One Moment

Chapter 6: One Moment

(Thursday Afternoon, Literature Club)

With Sayori gone and the Literature Club finishing up, we only had a limited amount of time left. Saturday and Sunday we didn't see Monika unless the MC chose the route, but then again not much happens in game to begin with during the time. Monday is the true finale; if I can't help Sayori overcome her depression then it's over. Waiting for the other two girls to leave, Monika and I look at one another before slowly walking towards my home, this time right from the start. It felt odd to not see Sayori but soon enough I'd change that.

"So... how did your talk go?" I ask to Monika who looks over. Her emerald eyes shine bright and she smiles.  
"I... managed to have a good talk with her. Her eyes lit up and I could see that I was reaching her. It felt so strange though. I had this terrible feeling of guilt the whole time." Monika almost whispered that last part, but I took her hand and smiled.  
"Then it means you regret what the scripted you did. But you are your own person Monika; you hurt your friends and are sorry for that. You went out and helped them instead. You aren't the same." I say and earn a small smile from Monika for my troubles.  
"I appreciate your sentiment Monty. Thank you for being here with me." She smiled and I nodded, squeezing her hand as we continued on.   
"Of course. I'm here for you always." I muse softly.

It doesn't take long to get to the house and our normal routine restarts; this time I cook some vegetarian lasagna roll-ups after a Monika spawned the ingredients I needed. Her abilities truly were useful for stuff like this. While they baked in the oven I wrote down my next poem and talked with Monika, mainly about things in my world and life and stuff. She was like an endless ocean of questions and knowledge, always wanting to understand and know more. I couldn't blame her though for if I had been in the same situation I would have done the same. Besides I kind of liked seeing her curious and excited expression upon learning everything she could; it was very adorable. 

Once the food was done and served I ate quietly and a somber tone set over myself. Monika glanced over and frowned a little.  
"You thinking about the upcoming day?" She asked and I nodded before looking over at her.  
"I'm just thinking... Monika can you view the others? You know through the coding?" I question. Monika frowns before trying this idea out; it doesn't take her long before she nods.  
"I can, why? You want me to watch Sayori I'm assuming?" She inquired as I nodded a bit.  
"Yup, I want you to keep an eye on her, especially during the last day. We need to be ready to respond and get to her at a moments notice so if you see her doing anything suspicious call it out okay?" I ask of her and the club president nods. I feel a little better knowing at least we have an eye in the sky for the events to come; hopefully we won't have to use it though.

The silent tension and dread in my stomach continues through the night and into next morning. I painfully part away from Monika; at this point sleeping in the same bed with her is a natural and pleasant part of the routine and it pangs my heart to part ways with her. But I manage to do it and prepare a couple of usual breakfast burritos for Sayori and myself to have. I turn to see if Monika is set and once more she just spawns a vegetarian-friendly meal in front of her as I nod.  
"Remind me tomorrow to get ingredients for like a vegetarian french toast or something." I muse while Monika giggles.  
"Well I would, except for one thing dear; I'm not vegan, just vegetarian which means I can eat eggs and dairy but I choose not to eat meat, poultry or fish." She answered and I freeze.

"Wait so I could have-"  
"Yes, you could." She interrupted.  
"Then why didn't you tell me?!" I ask and she smiles a bit.  
"You never asked." I stare hard at Monika and groan, slapping my forehead.  
"... Alright then, FRENCH TOAST it is." I grumble and I can hear the barely contained laughter behind me coming from her.  
"I'll get you back you know." I muse and turn back. For the first time I see a grin on Monika's lips.  
"I know, but it's more fun this way." I stared and grumbled again, blushing this time from her cute reaction. It was new but it also meant Monika was opening up more; more of the real Monika was coming to the surface. 

An alarm lets me know its time to head to Sayori's so I run over and plant a kiss on Monika's cheek before heading out the door.  
"H-Hey!" She was red and called after me but I was just laughing as I ran out the door and off towards Sayori's. I could easily visualize Monika's expression as it amused me all the way past the crosswalk and to my friends house. Knocking on the door I waited a good five minutes before finally Sayori showed; she looked even more disheveled than yesterday with a sullen expression on her face. Worry grips my heart but I smile and offer the breakfast burrito; she takes it and mumbles a thank you before getting ready. 

When we leave the walk is in complete silence; I try to start some conversations but Sayori always seems to stare into the distance or the conversation just dies. This silence stretched on for what seemed like hours until we arrived at school; Sayori said a half-hearted goodbye before heading to her class. During school itself I was too wound up and worried to really concentrate; I did the work but otherwise my mind was focused on the problems at hand. I have gone over these scenarios over and over to the point that it feels like that's all I can think about. But stubbornness and determination go extremely well together and I wanted this all to end on a happy note.

Classes came and went, and this time when I got to the Literature Club the others had shown up. They greeted me and I replied back, grinning happily at them all before pulling out the poem for today. Walking over to Sayori first I notice she's off staring into space.  
"Sayori? Are you okay?" I ask and snap her out of her trance.  
"Huh? Oh Monty, sorry! Yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled but it seemed more forced than normal. I frown a bit before nodding and offer her the poem.  
"You want to read my poem? I wouldn't mind reading yours." I smile a bit but Sayori gets a distracted look.

"Monty... are you happy here?" She asks and I blink.   
"Yeah, of course. I get to spend time with you and the friends I made." I nod over at Natsuki and Yuri who are having a small debate on whether manga is literature or not while Monika watched, interjecting when needed. Sayori nodded and smiled sadly a bit.  
"And you're making friends with all of them. That makes me... really happy." She states and I frown.

"Well... yeah I'm happy. But only when it's all of us. Are you sure you are okay Sayori? You know I'm here if you aren't. Always." I ask and Sayori gives me a sad, almost surprised and pained look. However she clears her throat and gives a small smile.  
"I'm fine Monty. Go have fun. I'll just leave the classroom a little early today, okay?" She responded and Sayori stood up. I felt an icy chill run up my spine but before I could reach her Sayori apologized quickly to Monika and left, leaving Natsuki and Yuri confused.  
"Why did she leave? What's her issue?" Natsuki asked bluntly. Sighing I scratch my head.  
"Damnit. She's... I think she's not feeling well. Just give her a day or two." I reply and Natsuki frowns a bit while looking at me.

"Well.. okay. But we are her friends too; she can talk to us!" She expressed and Yuri nods.  
"Yes, although it isn't good for her to push herself too much." Yuri says while playing with a bit of her hair. Sighing I walk over to them while Monika gives me a sad glance.  
"Okay everyone, we've still got some things to plan out for the festival so lets divide up the tasks between us!" She called and with that the day plays out as normal. Once more I can't choose Monika or Sayori since the other two interject and argue out of it, so I decide to go with Natsuki. Once the tasks are divided we split up with me exchanging numbers with Natsuki and having her meet at my house 

"It's getting worse." I quietly mutter and she nods.  
"I know. Only the weekend remains." Monika murmurs and I feel myself growing cold.  
"Does she ... you know... on Monday morning or Sunday night? We never learn in game so... better to be ready I guess." The club president thinks for a moment.  
"I think... it happens late Sunday night. She's um... gone by the time you get to her house on Monday." Monika answers honestly and I frown, my thoughts fighting between doubt and optimism.   
"I see. Then it's do or die time. But um... I forgot. What are you going to do about tomorrow?" I question. Monika tilts her head in confusion before realizing what I was saying; Natsuki is going to come over and it would be strange for her to be there since according to the script she needed to work on something at home.

"I suppose... I'll go do my job and be at my home, but when Natsuki and Sayori leave tomorrow I'll come back. I'll still keep an eye out though, so don't worry!" She smiled in an attempt to cheer me up. I smile back and kiss her cheek before we make it home. The heaviness in the air hangs over us the rest of the day; I try to make some food for her and it's a nice meal but the feelings in our hearts make everything seem bleaker. Even our normal small-talk is hindered, until we just decide to go to sleep.

Crawling into bed with Monika I see her expression mirrors my own; full of doubt and worry. Pulling her close I cuddle the president and feel her melt into the embrace a bit. It helps me relax a bit and I slowly stroke her lovely brown locks as we find comfort in the act.  
"I trust you. You promised you'd help all of us, and I trust you." Monika whispers. I smile a bit and feel reassured with confidence edging into my voice.  
"I did. I will help all of you. And we will tackle Sayori tomorrow. But no matter what no one dies this time." I murmur, comforting Monika and myself by hearing those words. This makes the club president relax slightly and both of us just enjoy this moment until we fall asleep together, thoughts of the uncertain tomorrow plaguing our minds.

(MC's House, Saturday Morning)

My eyes cracked open and I got up slowly, letting the sleeping Monika stay that way. Heading to the kitchen I got an early start on making the french toast; thankfully Monika had spawned the items in yesterday when we got home. I smiled a bit as I began to prep the egg mixture for dipping the bread, the familiar scents of a good homemade meal wafting into my nose. It felt nice to be able to cook for her, to give Monika at least something back for all the stuff she did for me. I mean of course she would say she was happy just being with me but still it bugged me to not reciprocate those feelings in other ways for her too.

As the toast sizzled on the pan while cooking I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, so the pair of arms wrapping around my waist caught me by surprise. However I didn't jump and instead I smiled a bit.  
"Breakfast will be done in a few minutes, Prez." I muse and earn a small chuckle for my efforts.  
"Thank you Monty. It smells good already." Monika commented and I give her a proud grin as I take a couple sets of toast off and sprinkle them with a bit of powdered cinnamon and powdered sugar. Definitely not a healthy meal but hey it's tasty and we deserve a treat every now and then.

Monika just held onto me as I cooked and without skipping a beat we moved in tandem as I cooked; soon enough we had plenty of french toast for the both of us and seconds if we wanted so I brought them over to the table along with silverware and maple syrup. Monika parted from me and we sat down to eat the food laid before us.   
"Just be sure on how much syrup you want to use; you could drown the flavor of the toast if you decide to put a huge amount on." I warn Monika before giving a small portion of syrup over my toast and set to eating it. With the first bite I nodded; light and fluffy is just how I like it. Looking over at Monika and seeing her take a bite I noticed how her eyes and expression lit up before she almost eagerly dug into the rest of the toast. I smile slightly and resume eating with a satisfied expression.

"How many different meals do you know how to cook?" Monika asked and I looked up, downing a glass of orange juice before speaking.  
"Ah, I don't know precisely but I can at least cook for myself for a week or two without repeating meals. Of course mostly I just bought ready-made meals since I have life to consider, but I have really been enjoying cooking for you." Monika flashed her charming smile again and her eyes captured my attention.  
"Well, maybe once this is over you can show me how to cook, and we can learn more together." She offered and I couldn't keep back my own smile.  
"I'd like that very much Monika. And maybe you'd... maybe show me how to code? Not in the game but like just how to code in general?" I ask. Monika's eyes widen and her smile falters a bit.   
"If you're uncomfortable with it I don't need to learn-" I began but Monika reaches over and strokes my hand with hers, silencing all backtracking. 

"It's okay, really. I just... I don't know. Although you've been here to help and I've been using it pretty liberally, I still feel the guilt of what I have done run through me. It's a hard feeling to bear with sometimes I admit." She commented dryly and I lower my eyes.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I apologize softly to Monika. My hand strokes the back of hers and she smiles softly.  
"It's okay. Maybe someday I'll teach you, after this is done. And after all of this... I'll never touch the coding again." She said, more to herself than to me but I smiled and pat her hand in reassurance.

After breakfast Monika left, heading to her house to complete the things needed for the festival while I went to see Sayori. The game had us visit Sayori, her tell us about the depression that plagued her, then we would meet with Natsuki and Sayori would come in to reveal her pain. That was the last time we'd see her alive in the game before the full reset. Gulping and shaking slightly I forced myself to Sayori's house and knocked on the door. She opened it dressed in her casual clothes and a surprised look on her face.

"Monty? What are you doing here?" She asked as I shrugged a bit.  
"I wanted to come over and see how you are feeling. Can I come in?" I ask and Sayori nods before moving inside. I follow her and we reach her room; the feelings of unease grow as my mind flashes back to the horrible end.  
"You haven't been up to my room in a while huh?" She asked and I snap to attention before nodding.  
"Well things got busy between us for a while. But it's still the same messy room that I know." I muse and Sayori lets out a nervous chuckle.  
"Well it'd be cleaned if you kept coming over..." She replied but I smirk.  
"Isn't that just because I cleaned it for you?" I say and Sayori blushes about being caught. This conversation is playing out very similar to the game as Sayori leads into the next question.

"Why did you suddenly want to come over? Aren't you supposed to be helping Natsuki today?" She asked.  
"Monika told you eh? Yeah I am but I wanted to talk to you first. And you're supposed to be helping Monika right?" I question to which Sayori nods.  
"Mhm but only online." She replied and I nod.  
"So just me and Natsuki huh?" I murmur and she smiles.  
"Yep~"

A silence fills the room and I sigh before speaking.  
"Sayori, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all week, and then when you left on Friday..." I began and she frowns before giving a sad smile.  
"That's no good Monty. Why can't it be like it's always been?" She began and I frowned, knowing where this conversation was heading.  
"What do you mean Sayori?" I ask but she almost ignores my question, staring off in a random direction.  
"This is all my fault. If I didn't get so weak and accidentally express my feelings, if I didn't make that stupid mistake you wouldn't have come over here at all today. This is my punishment-" She began to berate herself like this but my hand was balled into a fist. All week I have tried to gently fight this script, this accursed path and all week my heart has been tormented by seeing Sayori continuing down this road. But not anymore; it is now or never.

"NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT SAYORI!" I yell and she jumps, startled and surprised. I realize my voice had gotten loud and I calm myself a bit.  
"None of this is your fault. Why would you say that? You think that you are some sort of burden on me? On the others?" I begin and her eyes widen.  
"How did you-" She began but I'm on a roll now.  
"You told me Wednesday, don't you remember? You told me about your depression. You opened up to me and I told you I've gone through the same thing." Sayori's eyes widen in fear and shock, before the faintest spark of realization flickers in.  
"Y-You... you d-did... I r-remember but it's s-so hazy.." She began and I nod with confidence.

"Yes, I did. And all week I've been seeing you slip further and further which has me worried sick. You aren't a burden, you aren't something I need to look after like a chore. Sayori I care for you deeply and I love being around you. It hurts me so much to see you slipping when I've told you time and time again that I am HERE for you. I am the person you can turn to and I am not your enemy Sayori." I press and Sayori holds her head, her eyes regaining life and color in them as recognition and emotions well up. The more I push the more her memories seem to come back as tears come to her face.

"B-But y-you shouldn't have to w-" She began and I grab her by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I will worry. Because you are my best friend in the whole world Sayori!" I exclaim, holding her tight.  
"It isn't weakness to care for others. It isn't weakness to ask for help. You aren't a burden, you never are. Stop thinking of yourself like that. Please." My emotions leak through and my body trembles, holding onto Sayori tightly as tears leak at my face. Sayori's small frame trembles and she begins to cry too, the two of us holding each other.

"M-Monty... I hate this. W-When I'm with y-you my heart feels like it's aching, like it wants to explode--" She begins and my eyes widen as I realize she's confessing. The script is being undone even more now and I just hold her tight. However Sayori's head pulls back and she stares into my eyes; I feel my throat tighten. Her eyes radiate sadness, joy... love. 

Sayori leans in for a kiss.

And I pull back. Sorry Sayori, but I already have someone.

Her eyes widen and she looks confused.

"W-Why?" She asks and her sullen expression returns at the rejection. 

I don't have an answer for her. Anything I do will probably spark the script and lead to her death. I can't tell her I don't love her like that, or that I am in love with Monika. But she deserves an answer. Thinking quickly I piece together a good reply to her confession.  
"Sayori... I don't think now is a good time. You are emotionally and mentally distressed." I calmly reply to her, her sullen eyes looking up at me with tears leaking down them.  
"If you want, we can talk about this after you've calmed down. But I don't want to take advantage of this situation, nor do I want to confuse your feelings even more." I finish and Sayori's eyes go back down.

"But once you've calmed down, I'll listen to anything you want to say. Anything." I reassure her and she looks up.  
"Promise?" She croaks out quietly, her voice cracking with emotion.  
"I promise." I reply and smile. Sayori's own smile reappears, just for a moment before she nods.

"Okay. I-I need to think then, figure out my feelings." She asked and I nod before pulling away.  
"Of course. Do you want me to stay?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"N-No, go help Natsuki. I'll call you if anything comes up." She offers another shaky smile and I feel uncertain, but I nod.  
"Hey... you can come over later if you want. I don't think Natsuki or I would mind your company." I say and she smiles before escorting me to the door.  
"Thank you Monty. I'll see you later." She gives me one last smile before closing the door, leaving me alone in the cool air.

I stand there for a few minutes before pulling out my phone and pretending to dial someone. However I know she can hear me.  
"Monika, you keeping watch?"  
"Yes I am." I hear Monika's voice near me before I nod.  
"Okay good. She confessed early. I'm concerned.  
"... I saw. I'll keep watching. And um... thank you." Monika said the last part with uncertainty and I sigh. It must have been awkward for her to see that but at least she knows I am not going to betray her. I never would.

Walking home I call Natsuki over and the two of us work together on the project; it plays out just like the game until we have to leave. This time Sayori doesn't come over and I don't make any advances or any signs of wanting a relationship with Natsuki either so she leaves as a friend. I sigh in relief; things were starting to look up at least. I knew I had reached Sayori; she acted outside of the game and remembered everything we had talked about. Now it came down to whether or not Sayori had fully broken from the script.

Monika returned home and we ate dinner silently, watching television in the living room while cuddling. My eyes got heavy and I felt myself nodding off against Monika, and before I knew it I passed out.

(?????)

"... y... Mon...MONTY!" 

A voice yelled out and I jumped awake, my eyes flicking around before falling on Monika's face. She had a terrified look in her eyes that made the unease in me break through any grogginess I had upon waking.  
"She's started!" I take a second to realize what Monika was saying but when I did my heart dropped like a stone. Hastily throwing shoes and a jacket on I didn't waste time, booking it down the road with Monika. We ran past the darkened houses and under the stars as we approached Sayori's house.

"I thought she was supposed to do this tomorrow night!" I yell and Monika shakes her head grimly.  
"I don't know why either! But I saw her getting rope and then I couldn't watch her anymore! I can't even use the code to teleport to her location right now, as if the game won't let me!" She called out and I frowned more. The script was off the rails and the game was going haywire; Sayori's confession earlier must have made the game try to continue down that path early. 

It didn't take long to reach Sayori's door and I pounded on it with all my might.  
"SAYORI? SAYORI?!" I yell, trying to get her attention. But after a minute of hitting the door and calling her name I heard no response. Growling in desperation I turn to Monika.   
"Maybe we can force the door open! Come on!" I yell and begin to slam the door with my weight. Monika helps as well and the two of us desperately throw ourselves against the door as it creaks and groans in protest. My shoulder aches, my fingers are numb and my breathing is shallow but I don't care; my entire focus is on the door.

"GOD DAMNIT OPEN ALREADY!" I scream and run as fast and hard at the door as I can. The force of my shoulder impacting the door causes something to break inside and it finally bursts open. I topple down because of the unexpected give but Monika helps me back up and soon enough I book it down the hall. 

Reaching Sayori's room I throw it open in time to see Sayori, standing on a chair with the rope around her neck. Time slows down and my eyes widen, my blood running cold.

"SAYORI!!!"


	7. Breaking the Gears

Chapter 7: Breaking The Gears

(Sayori's House, Saturday Night) 

Time moves at an agonizingly slow pace. Every second seems like an eternity as I watch the horror unfold in front of me. Sayori has the rope securely fastened around her neck, and her first foots off the chair. Her eyes look at my direction but they don't *see* me; they don't see anyone. She seems like she's in a trance as she begins her end, and I can almost hear that disturbing creepy music that follows her death playing in my head. It's like the game was saying it would continue on, with or without interference.

I didn't realize I was still screaming Sayori's name as my legs found their strength again and I bolted to her. Before she could take the step off I grabbed both of Sayori's legs and held her up, preventing her from her suicide attempt.

"MONIKA! GET THE ROPE! I'LL HOLD HER UP!" I scream as Sayori begins to thrash and twist in my grasp. She fights against my hold with everything she's got and those lifeless blank eyes stared right at me. The air shifted and it felt hard to breathe but I held on with all of my might to prevent her from taking that step. Monika in the meantime ran up and got the chair, stepping up onto it and hastily working at the knot holding the rope to the ceiling. She was sweating and breathing hard as her fingers fumbled and pulled at it. 

The room felt hotter, time felt like a blur and my body was fighting with all of it's strength now; Sayori was almost overpowering me while struggling in my grasp. I stared into Sayori's eyes, those lifeless orbs and I screamed.

"SAYORI STOP THIS! IT'S MONTY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I attempted to reach her. Her eyes flickered for the briefest of moments and her struggling lessened. However it was only for a moment before she began to fight even harder making things more difficult for Monika and I.

"MONIKA HURRY! THE GAME IS FIGHTING ME PRETTY BAD!" I yell as Monika grits her teeth.  
"Just a little more... a little more..." She muttered, focused on getting the knot undone. Her panic had been crushed by her determination, and while the knot was pretty strong Monika was not easily beat.

The rope gave way just a little. Time slowed again. And Sayori fell as the rope came undone and she collapsed on top of me. My eyes widened and in a panicked motion I moved up to the noose, pulling it up and off of Sayori's head and tossing it aside.

"SAYORI! SAYORI COME ON SPEAK TO ME!" I yell, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Her eyes remain dull and entranced as I shake her, anything I do not affecting her. My concern grows more as I try desperately to reach her. Monika in the meantime walks around to Sayori and examines her sadly.  
"I... I can't see the code still. The games locked me out right now." She murmurs and I look up to her with tears in my eyes.  
"So... it's still trying to kill her. We need to reach her Monika. We need to snap her out of this but I don't know how." I growl in frustration and slam my fist against the floor. Monika nods before gently guiding my head up, looking at me with those mesmerizing green orbs of hers.  
"Concentrate; don't lose it now. We can save her, after all we've come this far." Sniffling a bit I nod and take a deep breath.  
"You're right. You are right." I murmur a little before looking at my friend sadly.

"Sayori... Sayori please. It's me. Monty. I know you are in there... you've been fighting it so much. Every time I reach you the game pulls you back in, but you still remembered and fought. You are so... so brave and so determined.... you've been fighting depression for years haven't you? Please don't stop. Please. You won't have to fight alone... just please keep fighting with me and Monika and Yuri and Natsuki... fight with all of us. Come on... please don't do this." I whisper, finding wet tears falling down onto Sayori. But she doesn't respond; her eyes dull and lifeless as ever as if I was talking to a corpse rather than a human being. 

"Sayori, it's Monika. I... I want you to keep fighting. Remember our talk? I'm here for you, we all are. I care for you deeply and I... I'm sorry about what I did to you. I'm sorry I hurt you before and led to this in the game. But I... I'll never do that again. I'll work hard to be the friend you deserve if you would please just come back. We need you and your sunshine..." Monika says, her own tears falling. But like when I tried nothing happens and Sayori remains unmoved. The sorrow I feel worsens and I move down, hugging Sayori tightly and feeling tears fall. I can't control them nor would I want to; instead I let them out and cry.

I remain crying for a few minutes, Monika soon joining me as we hold our mutual friend and cry. However even tears run out eventually, and soon enough we are just sniffling and letting out muted cries here and there.  
"Please, don't leave us." I whisper to Sayori before getting up. Turning to Monika I hug her tight and she responds in kind. It's a bitter comfort, but it is there. I run my hands through Monika's hair and down her back as we hug and just let our frustrations go.

I don't know how long we sat there, but finally Monika spoke up.  
"Let's get her to your house. At least that way we can watch over her." She murmured softly. I nod and pull away from Monika before picking Sayori up gingerly. Holding her close I can feel her heartbeat and see her breathing which puts me a little at ease. Carrying her up to her door with Monika I almost continue forwards before Monika raises a hand.  
"Hey... didn't you break the door open?" She asks. I look down.

The lock and door is fixed. I feel confusion and fear filling me before a low buzzing fills my ear. Like the sound of static.

The door swings open and Monika and I see a massive wave of glitches rush over us and Sayori before I feel Sayori pulled out of my hands. Snapping around the wave of glitches is dragging Sayori's body back towards the room slowly and I see the rope around her neck again. The game isn't done yet; it wants its ending. But now instead of fear I felt anger filling me.  
"Monika hold her steady! I'm going to finish this!" I scream and Monika looks confused before nodding and grabbing Sayori; she digs her heels into the floor and slows the progress of the glitches. Meanwhile I run into the kitchen and grab a knife before bolting back to the struggling club president and the vice president.

I end up screaming out in rage and frustration while I grab the rope; it writhes and coils in my hand as if it were alive.  
"YOU AREN'T TAKING MY FRIEND!" I roar and cut the rope off of Sayori's neck with the knife. The glitches falter and get worse while I take my anger out and chop the rope up as much as I can. The static is everywhere and the glitches are blurring my vision but I just keep tearing the rope to shreds. With one last stab I bury the knife into the floor itself, a piece of rope lodged under it.

And all goes still. As sudden as they had appeared, the glitches are gone. Monika had pulled Sayori into her arms and held her tight as silence overtook us. Looking up at her Monika shakes her head at me.  
"I... what was that?" She asked and I shake my head.  
"I... I don't know. I figured you might know. But... now's not the time. We need to get her out of here." I reply and Monika nods. Standing up and leaving the pieces of rope scattered on the floor we walk outside into the cool night air.

As our feet touch the ground outside something shifts. The ground shakes and trembles and it feels like our breath was taken from us. Monika looks at me fearfully.  
"Monty, this is the reset, it has to be-" She began and I nod grimly. Yes, the reset. I guess the game wins in the end huh? Bittersweet... looks like I can't give them the happy ending the want.  
I turn to Monika but as I do it stops. Silence once more fills the air and our breathing becomes regular again. 

Looking around in confusion I turn to Monika. She mimicks my expression as we all are still here. And that's when I notice it.  
"Sayori..." I begin. Her head turned to me and a flicker of something went through them. Monika looked down and saw it as well before setting Sayori down.  
"Sayori, Sayori it's us! Come on you need to finish this fight with us!" I yell and encourage the pink-haired girl. Her eyes flicker a bit more with life.  
"Sayori, it's Monika! You have to fight this! This isn't you! We need you with us!" Monika yells as well. We are both just encouraging and calling out to Sayori at this point while her eyes flicker more and more. Finally, tears leak from her eyes.

"I-I'm a burden..." Sayori chokes out, her voice warbled and sounding like an echo. Monika's eyes widen and she grabs Sayori by the shoulders.  
"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND SAYORI! WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled and kept pressing the attack. I take Sayori's hand by her side and squeeze it reassuringly.  
"You have never been a burden Sayori! YOU WILL NEVER BE A BURDEN SAYORI! COME BACK TO US!" I call out as well, and her tears continue to flow.  
"I... I..." She's beginning to come to her senses, and finally Sayori breaks down. She sobs and cries as her eyes fill with life again and she jumps up to hug us both. Monika is crying herself and I feel my own tears dripping again as we hug her and let Sayori's emotions flow out.

"H-How did you two...?" She began and I smile a little.  
"I thought something was wrong after our talk earlier, so I called Monika and talked to her about it. I just got the impression something was wrong, so that's when I came over and... found you like that. I called Monika, and she helped me. She saved your life." I murmur, and Sayori holds me tighter.  
"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She whispers, repeating those words over and over. I pet her hair gently.  
"Come on, it's cold out here. Let's get you to my house."

Silently Monika and I help Sayori up and the three of us walk to my house in silence. Sayori clings to me while Monika walks next to us, and soon we get into my house. I prepare some food for Monika and Sayori while having Sayori wrap herself in blankets and keep warm. I look to them both and smile.  
"Both of you are staying here tonight and no arguing about it. I'm not taking no for an answer." I muse and earn a chuckle from Monika and a shy smile from Sayori. Bringing some warm soup over to Sayori she smiles appreciatively a bit at me before digging in. I smile at her as I bring the soup to Monika and then go back to the television, turning it on to something we could all watch.

Sayori remained pretty quiet the whole time; she ate and smiled a little but it was easy to see that she was bothered by what had happened. And after all the soup was finished she just curled up against me as we watched the shows. It took a minute before she spoke.  
"... It felt like a nightmare." She whispered softly. I look down at her before over at Monika who shares the same concerned expression.  
"A nightmare?" I murmur and she nods.

"I... I felt like I was dreaming, watching outside of my own body. I uh... I felt like those rainclouds were holding me back and I couldn't control myself. I don't even remember some of it, but... I remember hearing you two. A-And... and... I'm sorry I worried you... I'm so, so sorry-" She began to apologize again but I just pull her into a hug, comforting her and smiling softly.  
"It's okay Sayori. You are here, with us. You've made it. It's okay." I whisper. This makes the pink-haired girl begin to cry again, and she lets her tears fall into my shirt. We stay like this for a while with Monika gently soothing Sayori, just letting the gentle girl cry out all of her sadness.

Eventually her sniffles mix with a yawn and I smile.  
"Come on, you need your rest. I'll give you my bed and I'll sleep out on the couch tonight." I motion and Sayori nods. Monika gets up as well and smiles at Sayori.  
"I'll stay with you, that way you aren't alone okay?" She offers and her friend gives a nod.  
"I'd like that very much." Sayori says, the two heading to the bedroom to change and get ready for bed. And as the door closes I sigh and slump onto the couch with a feeling of exhaustion hitting me. Every moment of tonight was draining, I felt like an old man.

But Sayori was safe; that singular thought gave me energy and warmth in my heart as I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Somehow, through all of that we had saved Sayori. Now she was alive and well along with us. All that was left was Natsuki and Yuri. I felt a smile creeping up along my face before I yawned and stretched a bit, pulling up some covers and getting comfortable. Tomorrow I would dedicate to helping Sayori recover and then maybe seeing if she wants to help us. But for now I felt my body yearning for rest and I let myself fall into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Monika and Sayori meanwhile crawled into bed, their eyes on one another for a moment before Sayori smiled.  
"Monika?" She began timidly as the club president looked at her.  
"Yes Sayori?" Monika began and Sayori shifted a bit before smiling at her.  
"T.. Thank you for helping Monty and myself. I really appreciate it." She murmured and the club president smiled.  
"Of course. I'm always here for you Sayori. You know that." She answered and Sayori nodded, before looking at her.

"Umm... can I ask you something?"  
"What is it, Sayori?"  
"Did you hear something... weird at my house?" She began and Monika's breath caught in her throat.  
"Weird, like what Sayori?" She asked and Sayori paused to consider her words. After a moment of quiet she spoke up again.  
"Like... static." She said and Monika paled a bit before shaking her head.  
"No, I don't think so. Maybe you left the television on or something?" She suggested but Sayori frowned and shook her head.  
"I don't know... maybe. But it feels like a distant memory, so it's probably nothing ehe!" She tried to play it off as Monika nodded, smiling and hugging Sayori as the two laid together.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing."

(Edge of Town, Saturday Night/Sunday Morning)

The whole town was silent, a sleepy feeling in the cool air surrounding it. It seemed like all of the people living there, even the animals were at rest and not one thing threatened to disturb this peace. The moon hung high in the sky, casting a soft glow over everything it touched. It was as if the place was frozen in time for any who saw it to gaze upon in wonder. 

But then a noise started up. The sound was distant, small at first. But it built up slowly. Soon enough one could hear the distinct sound, like static coming out of a television.

And then the sky exploded. Every bit of the night sky turned into glitches and static, filling up every single part of the sky. The sound remained the same but the glitches reached as far as the eye could see, their foreboding presence threatening to consume the whole town-

And as suddenly as it had started did it end Everything returned to peace and quiet... except for one small place at the edge of town. In an alley a thing got up; its form covered in glitches. It walked out of the alley and disappeared into the woods, leaving a trail of glitches behind it as the only indication of its presence.

(My/MC's House, Saturday Night/Sunday Morning)

My eyes cracked open and I yawned slowly, rubbing the sleep away. Tiredly I looked at the digital clock on my television; 1:18 A.M. I sigh and get up before stretching, walking over to the kitchen and turning on a light before searching through the cabinets. I make sure to remain quiet as I do, not wanting to wake the girls up. Finding some green tea packets I search around some more and pull out a tea kettle. Filling it with water I set it to boil and then sit at the counter and wait. I don't hear the footsteps behind me until I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I jump but hold in my voice as I spin around and find myself face to face with a set of lovely green eyes.

Monika stares at me and I find myself lost in her gaze, her lovely features illuminated by the kitchen light. My breath catches in my throat and she smiles a bit at me, tracing her finger up my jawline and cheek. I finally find my voice after a few minutes and adjust myself.  
"I... didn't hear you come in. Can't sleep either?" I ask her and she nods.  
"I made sure Sayori fell asleep but I couldn't get to bed. I'm a bit wound up from earlier." She admits while I smile.  
"Well... I'm making some green tea. You can have some if you would like." I offer as she nods and smiles.

"I would love that very much. But before that, could we talk?" She asks softly, trailing her fingers over my face and shoulders. I look into her lovely orbs again and smile a little.  
"Sure. Let's have a talk."


	8. A Quiet Talk

Chapter 8: A Quiet Talk

(My/MC's House, Early Sunday Morning)

The whistling of the tea kettle begins, but before it can get any louder I pull it off of the stove and set it down. Pouring some hot water into two cups I let the tea bags steep in the water before smiling at Monika. She watched with interest as the water began to change colors before looking back to me.  
"I didn't know you liked tea." She mused and I chuckle.  
"Well, when I was a kid I hated it. Even now I really don't like some kinds of tea, especially cold or iced tea. But I love hot tea thanks to some friends I made. This one friend, he used to own a small little kettle you could take travelling. And when he gave me some it was... nice. I remember burning my tongue the first time I drank it too." I muse softly, almost as if to myself as I reminisce about it all. Monika's attention is now on me and she smiles a bit wider, her head resting on one hand.

"You've talked a lot about your world but never about your past; did you have a lot of friends?" She asked and I hesitated.  
"I... I did. I had a lot of friends later in life, but early on I could count the friends I had on one hand at all times." I murmur, looking up into Monika's emerald orbs. She frowns in sorrow and is about to apologize when I raise a hand.  
"It's okay. Trust me. I promised you after we saved Sayori that I'd talk more about my past with you. So... you have my full attention. What would you like to know?" I ask her while grabbing the tea. It's steeped enough so I bring one cup over to Monika who nods in thanks while I sit and let mine cool down a little. She seems happy to begin before stopping herself as her brows furrow. I notice the mood shift and frown.

"... Before that, we need to talk about what happened today, and what to do with Sayori." She says and I realize she's right. Nodding slowly I begin to collect my thoughts.  
"... Let's start with the most glaring question; do you think Sayori knows we are in a game?" I ask and Monika considers for a moment. Closing her eyes she sips her tea before speaking.  
"I think she doesn't know. As far as we saw the game basically put her mind in the backseat and her body came under it's control; like it was on autopilot almost. Maybe she thought it was the depression but she also said she heard white noise." She answered and I frown in confusion.  
"White noise?" I repeat and she nods.  
"It's that static-sounding noise you get from televisions and electronics like that; it is officially known as white noise." Monika answers and I nod.

"Hmmm... so she heard that, and she felt like she wasn't in control of herself. But the question is... should we tell her that she is in a game?" I continue my inquiries. It is true that this whole night would be suspicious to Sayori; and even if we did pull off a lie what then? Monika sipped at her tea, using it as a way to gather her thoughts before answering.  
"I think... it's best if we don't tell them. At least not right now. Remember how I got in the game, and then Sayori after in Act 4?" As she brought up the final act I cringed; once Sayori became self-aware she became exceedingly obsessive and almost proceeded to pull off what Monika did earlier.  
"It would be risky. But the difference is you are here, and you still have control over the coding." I counter, sipping at my tea.

"I am not sure about that." Monika's answer gave me a chill as I looked nervously to her.  
"What do you mean...?" I began. Monika looked on at me sadly and shook her head.  
"Remember how the game made it so that I couldn't mess with the code during Sayori's attempt? At first I just thought it was the game keeping things in check, but then afterwords those... glitches burst in and began to take Sayori. And I still couldn't open or use the code. I think the game still has a lot of control or something, or it's breaking and things are getting worse. There is no telling what damage I could cause if I go messing with it too. So I think I'm going to refrain from using any of my coding abilities for a while, at least until we are sure it's safe." She answered. What Monika said was true; the glitches had shocked the both of us and almost lead to Sayori's death had we not stood firm against it.

"Besides, that tremor we felt is making me uneasy. It was like the whole world was going to crack in two but then nothing happened. What was that?" Monika questioned me and I just shook my head.  
"I don't know. Maybe since we beat the original script for Sayori, the coding was rewriting itself or changing the plot?" I ask. Monika thinks for a moment, the club president tapping her chin before closing her eyes to access the coding. I sip my tea and wait in the uneasy silence before her eyes crack open and her emerald orbs stare at me.  
"I can't tell. The code is larger than it was before for sure, but it also seems to be very scrambled. I'd need some time to be able to figure out what happened. And before you ask I can look through the code and look at the girls without changing it, that won't risk breaking anything." She gave me a smile and silenced that concern before I even said it. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.  
"You are amazing, Monika. But I suppose we should get back to the question; what to do with Sayori? Should we tell her or no?" I asked.

Monika was quiet for another few minutes and I finished my green tea in the meantime. Getting up and pouring another glass I bring it back to my chair when she talked.  
"I think we should hold off for now. We don't know what kind of situation mentally she is in, and putting too much stress could... you know." She answered and I nod.  
"Then I suggest we do the same thing for Natsuki and Yuri. If their lives are ever endangered by the game outside of their scripted deaths we need to tell them without exception." I add that stipulation to which Monika nods before another thought comes to her.  
"I definitely feel like we should watch Sayori though; out of the four of us she was the second closest to learning about the reality of our world. She could become self-aware now that the game is changing like this." Monika said and I frowned in thought. She wasn't wrong; Sayori was someone we would need to be extra careful around, in case she finds the truth and begins to lose it. 

However, even with all of these strategies and countermeasures we made I couldn't shake the unease. We were in the dark here since we had rescued Sayori when that wasn't her destiny in game. That meant the festival, our school lives... everything from here on out was new. And when it came to this world that was the most terrifying prospect. I was deep in thought for a minute and Monika simply watched me, finishing her tea before her signature smile appeared.

"It's no use getting this worried over this; we've already done a lot today. So how about we resume our earlier talks?" Monika said and changed the mood to a lighter one. Feeling thankful I nod to her.  
"Sure, we can do that. So ... how about I tell you a little more about myself since you wanted to know before." I grin and she nods.  
Monika considers for a moment, staring into her tea cup as if it held all the answers in the world. I smile at her concentration and expression; no matter what she did my heart seemed to melt for the girl in front of me.  
"Well... how about your family to start? What were they like?" She asked and I lean back.  
"Well I have a mom, dad and a younger brother. My mom was... " I pause and think for a moment. Thinking about it I never really talked about my family; I just sort of always saw them as a whole and not their personality parts or piece. I try to figure out how to explain my family as Monika watches with her curious emerald orbs. 

"My mom... is a good mom. She took care of me and tried to help me however she could. She tried to relate to me a lot and oftentimes we would just make jokes or have banter back and forth. But she wasn't without problems either. But that's just what makes her, makes us all human. And in the end she was a good mom. My dad was also the same; of course he had issues but he was pretty wise and had a lot of good advice when I was troubled. He also connected with my brother and I in games we liked, so we always had things to talk about. And as for my brother... well he's.." I hesitate, finding my mind was making things fairly dark. Monika now began to give me a concerned look. Taking a deep breath and a sip of my tea I continue.

"My brother is... he's the kind of person everyone likes. He's always been good at making friends and growing socially, and he's more of an athlete than I am. However he is also incredibly kind and intelligent, and it's brought him far. Right now he's serving in the military as an engineer. And I couldn't be more proud of him because he's still out there, helping others and growing on his own." My lips curl into a soft smile and Monika mimics it.

"It sounds like you have a great family." She murmured and I nod.  
"They helped shape me into who I am. But not everyone comes from a good home like I did." I smile sadly before looking over to Monika who frowns and nods.  
"I see..." She murmurs, and I stroke her hand to comfort her. She smiles a bit, her emerald orbs shimmering before she continues.  
"So... you said you didn't have many friends to start?" She asked and I nod.

"Yeah, believe it or not I was a pretty awkward kid growing up. I didn't know how to connect to others, and I got bullied a lot. Not the fondest memories of life when people are picking on you or beating you up." I muse a bit and Monika frowns more.  
"If that's the case, you don't seem unhappy or angry." She questioned while I look over and smile.  
"Well... I've tempered it some. I still get angry or annoyed at things but I also know to just let some things go. It's better to help others than hurt them after all." I reply, Monika nodding and accepting this answer with a smile. She moves her hand and takes mine while I look up at her.

"Well... even if you had a rough life, you being here now has saved Sayori. You also want to save Yuri and Natsuki. Not to mention you're here with us... with me." She murmurs the last part and I blush a little as I stare at her. Monika's expression was one of compassion, her face like an angel with those beautiful eyes of hers meeting mine. I blush a bit more before laughing nervously.  
"Ahaha, w-well... I'm glad I'm here with you. It gives me the opportunity to meet and help you all, and I will do my best to support all four of you." Monika smiles and moves over a seat, getting up close to me. I find myself losing my voice and my eyes remain glued to her. Likewise Monika just stares at me, her expression unreadable.

Earlier I recalled telling Monika that I would lose myself in her eyes; it felt like a premonition for this moment. We stared into each others gazes and I found myself lost within those beautiful green pools, falling down further with every second. I took in every beautiful feature of Monika and felt my heart beat faster as my eyes traversed every inch of her face. All of the love and affection I had for Monika was building up, and I began to lean closer to her. Likewise Monika leaned in, both of us getting within a few inches of the other. 

I felt a hesitation then; a sudden fear gripped my heart and I froze. I wanted with all my being to finish closing the distance but nervousness and fears told me a multitude of what-if's and doubts. And in that moment I could see Monika sense my hesitation. Her eyebrows furrowed and then I saw her eyes hold one of the most sorrowful expressions I'd ever witnessed cross it. She was going to pull away; she would pull away and then this moment would be gone.

I found the drive to move again, and I raised a hand up to Monika's cheek. Cupping it softly she almost jolted in her chair from the sudden touch but welcomed it, leaning towards me again while nuzzling up against my palm. Taking a deep breath I moved in and closed the distance, our lips finally connecting as we kissed.

The cool air in the house helped to highlight how warm and soft Monika's lips were as we finally kissed. The whole world melted away, leaving just Monika. I could feel her warm body against mine, feel her head shift slightly to deepen and enjoy the kiss as much as possible. Her soft arms wrapped around and held onto me as if she would fall into nothing if she let go, like I was her anchor. I felt my emotions going crazy before melting away as we kissed; my worries and fears disappeared in a flash while my love and happiness remained. I hoped Monika was feeling the same way.

Unfortunately we had to breathe so the two of us seperated, panting lightly as we looked at each other. But the both of us immediately knew we weren't done, so instead Monika and I moved to the couch and laid down. We resumed our kissing while I held Monika and she got as close up against me as she could. We ended up with me on my back and Monika on top of me, just laying there and making out. It was something out of a dream but neither of us wanted to wake up; we had waited for this moment for so long and we were going to take full advantage of it.

As we kissed though I began to feel something wet dripping onto my face and opened my eyes. Monika's eyes were closed but she was crying. A little alarmed a gently pulled away and looked up at her.  
"Monika are you okay? If this was uncomfortable I-I can--" I tried to apologize but she pushed her lips down, crashing with mine and silencing me. Once she pulled away she smiled, sniffles coming from the club president.  
"No, no... it's... it's just the fact that I've only ever dreamed of this. And now... it's finally happening. I'm just so happy--" She let out her emotions in her voice and I smile softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
"Well, I'll never leave you and never stop this. I promise I'll give you all the love and affection you want." I answer her. Monika smiles brightly and just responds with more kisses.

The kisses and affections go on for while; it truly feels like a wonderful eternity to me. Every moment with Monika is heaven itself and I would go to hell and back just to get one more second of it. Eventually though we break for air and Monika just lays her head against my chest, hearing my heartbeat as my chest rises and falls. I use my foot to drag the covers up close enough to grab and then cover us both as my eyes meet hers.   
"Well... how do you feel? W-Was it like you imagined?" I ask, blushing a bit but smiling genuinely. She blushes before shaking her head.  
"It was... even better. Because it was real.. because *you* are real. Not some fantasy." She whispered. I feel her body tense up as Monika lets her walls down and revealed her emotions to me.

"It's hard sometimes, getting up and knowing that you are never destined to be loved. The game, the script... I never had a chance. Even when I *did* make myself the only thing left I still didn't have a chance since you were supposed to delete me and move on. And it hurt. It hurt to know that I could only ever look on." She whispered out as I gently stroked her hair.   
"Do you know how it felt to realize everything... family, friends, your whole world was fake? And every time the game shut off I was left in this terrifying void... it was a nightmare." She continued and I felt my sorrow deepen. Continuing to stroke her hair I give Monika a few light kisses.

"But you are here now. You are here and I feel so much love." She finished with a smile, and I smile back.  
"Of course. And I'll always be here. I promise." Was my answer and it made Monika smile wider. Getting up she gave me a few more kisses before looking towards my bedroom with Sayori still sleeping.  
"... I need to go back, I can't let her sleep alone. But I want to be selfish and have you." She murmured. I just smiled and got up with her.  
"Then I'll sleep on the floor in my room. That way I'll be with you and you can be with Sayori." I offer. The club president smiles at the offer and nods, helping me gather some covers up to make a place where I could sleep. I grab some pillows from the living room and follow her into the room; Sayori is sleeping softly and I feel relieved that she's resting after everything that happened.

Laying the blankets and pillows down I give Monika one more kiss before getting into my small bed.  
"Goodnight Monika. I love you." I whisper.   
"Goodnight Monty, I love you too." She replied. As I closed my eyes I felt tiredness and blissful sleep follow, and soon enough I was passed out with pleasant dreams to comfort my rest.


	9. Ripples In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Invictus, that poem was created by William Ernest Henley. All rights go to respective owners.

Chapter 9: Ripples In The Water

(My/MC's House, Sunday Morning)

One of the worst things to wake up to is pain. I once rolled out of bed and smashed my face against the floor when I was young and I remember the pain jolting me awake very clearly. However, there is a special kind of pain that only happens when someone hits the right area in the wrong way.

And as I lay peacefully on the ground in my bedroom, a painful object smashed against my crotch and my eyes shot open.   
"AAAAH!" I scream in surprise and pain, rolling to the side and curling up. Next to me I heard a cry and Sayori was next to me in an instant, face full of shock and sadness.  
"OH MY GOSH MONTY I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU AND AND-" She began to apologize. Monika was up too and saw the predicament but while she had a look of sorrow and concern I could also see a bit of amusement in her eyes. Well, she was kind of a sadist in game with those Act 3 comments so maybe she had a bit of that in her normally.

The throbbing was painful and very hard to ignore, but for some reason as I looked at Monika and Sayori with their varying feelings about the whole thing I began to find it... rather funny. I began to chuckle through the pain and then laugh as I sat up. Monika seemed to finally lose her composure and a fit of giggles came from her. Sayori still looked very concerned and worried but also confused as she laughed.  
"W-What? D-Doesn't it hurt?" She asked as I kept laughing.  
"I-It does but it's j-just so funny--!" I laugh before I shift my leg and cause more pain. My laugh becomes a groan and now Monika is just laughing hard. Sayori looks between us before her expression lightens, and she begins to giggle a little as well. Any tension and pain fades and now it's just three of us, laughing and enjoying a mishap and just... being friends. 

As the laughter died down I stood on shaky legs with Sayori supporting me.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and I nod.  
"Of course, it'll take more than that to put me down!" I exaggerate and earn a giggle from Sayori. Monika smiles and gets up as I stretch.  
"So.. how about I treat you two to breakfast? But I don't feel like cooking so... how about a cafe? You said you can eat eggs right Monika?" I ask and she nods.  
"Yes, I perform ovo-lacto vegetarianism; I can eat dairy and eggs but no meat." She smiled and I nod.  
"Alright then. And before you say anything Sayori I'm not taking no for an answer, you are our friend and I want to have you there." I say, muting any self-depreciating comments she may have had. I could tell that once I suggested it she seemed uncomfortable but those words cleared the worry on her face. Nodding we all change seperately and get ready. When I get Monika alone I get her to look through the code for a cafe; sure enough there is one nearby. Once everyone is ready we set out on foot, making our way through the cool air towards the cafe.

Since it was Sunday we didn't have to worry about school so we all took our time during the walk. The chat was pretty normal; plans about the festival, hobbies and so on. It felt like I was getting to know Sayori even better now along with Monika and it was refreshing to have that weight off my chest. But I kept noticing that Sayori's expression would cloud as if she was debating something in her head. I had a feeling what that something is...

Hopefully though she will open up to us about it and we can talk it over peacefully. As we reached the diner I walked in with the two and immediately got a booth for the three of us. Sitting down on one end I found Monika sitting across from me and Sayori next to me as I smile at them both.  
"Ah, I always liked diners. There was this one my parents used to take me to that looked like it came from the 1960's; super metallic and chrome with lots of old music and junk. It was always fun going in there." I muse and play with my fork idly. Monika smiled a bit and looked around.  
"That does sound nice; this place has a modern twist but I think it's pretty nice." Sayori nodded to that and gave us a big smile, looking like a ball of sunshine for a moment.  
"Yeah! It's got a welcoming feel to it, it's all nice and stuff!" She expressed and we all sort of chuckled, the air clearing and a comfortable and pleasant sensation taking its place.

From there we ordered our food and such; I got an omelette and a glass of cola; a mix between lunch and breakfast since it was getting close to noon. Monika got an omelette as well and some milk while Sayori got some pancakes and orange juice. We just talked and chatted while waiting for the meal, enjoying the company of each other. Glancing at Monika she truly seemed like she was enjoying Sayori's company, as if she had just found a friend in someone she had known for years. Likewise Sayori was very happy to talk to Monika and I as we deepened our friendship.

We went silent when the food got there but otherwise still enjoyed the time; it was a welcome meal and a welcome break to all the stress of last week. And tomorrow would be the festival which means a whole new set of challenges. However as the festival hovered in my mind I realized something and my eyes widened.  
"Damnit I forgot we need to read poems at the festival tomorrow!" I groan, my head slumping down and hitting the table. Both girls sort of giggled at my reaction before Sayori pat my head comfortingly.  
"I'm sure you have a poem you can write or use, we just need to think of one together!" Sayori commented reassuringly and I nod.  
"Yeah I suppose, I guess if I don't want to read one of my poems I could go with Invictus..." I murmur and Sayori cocks her head.  
"I haven't heard of that poem, how does it go?" She asks. I close my eyes and recall the poem for a moment.

_"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul._

_In a fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years   
Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll.  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."_

The tone I spoke in was gentle yet firm as I recited the poem from memory. It was one of my favorites; back in high school I used it in one of my class projects and had kept it with me ever since. But well, that's just what made a good poem I suppose; the ability to affect people even hundreds of years past it's creation. As I look up I see both Monika and Sayori staring at me and I blush.  
"Uhm... sorry. I just really like that poem; it's always interested me." I apologize but Sayori interrupts quickly.  
"No no! It was... incredible! You seemed like a completely different person for a minute aha!" She smiled brightly and I feel embarrassed, blushing even more. Monika had a similar surprised look on her face, but she changed it quickly and smiled.  
"Well, if you don't make a poem that you want to read to us all, you are welcome to read that one. I am sure people could appreciate that. By the way, who wrote that?" She inquired.  
"Uhm... William Ernest Henley, back in the 1800's. He was a good poet." I muse and she nods.

The conversation turns to the festival and such after that; everything had been planned out since all the work was finished for the performance. Monika would read first, followed by Yuri, Sayori, me and then Natsuki. We would also talk and answer questions after for anyone curious about joining the club. I asked questions about the length and such of the festival which was confirmed to pretty much take up the whole day, like normal culture festivals in Japan back in my world. I suppose this place really was based on Japan, even if they spoke English.

Wait... I wonder what kind of money we use here? Glancing down at my wallet I study one of the loose bills in it; it looks almost like an American dollar bill. Noting this I begin to glance around some more; while I didn't notice to start it seemed like the aesthetic of Japan actually blended with American/English. But if someone bought the game in Mexico and this happened to them, would the world reflect their choice of country/origin? And would the money reflect the same? Or would it stay like this? Questions began to fill my head and I didn't realize I was staring at the table until a gentle nudge snapped me out of my reverie. Looking over I saw worried blue eyes and I smiled.  
"Sorry, I was lost in thought Sayori. I'm okay." I answer the question she was most likely going to ask and she nods.  
"You seem to do that a lot more than I remember you did. But I guess that's part of growing up huh?" She asked and I shrug.  
"It's just who I am now I suppose. I tend to overthink things though, kind of a bad habit but one that's hard to get rid of." I admit and Sayori smiles a little, before her expression darkens just a little. I feel worry creep into my heart before she speaks.

"Umm.. thank you two for last night. I... I don't know what came over me but... b-but... you two have helped me so much already I-" Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now and I move closer, pulling her into a hug and letting Sayori just cry it out. Monika also gets up from her side of the booth and scoots us both over so she can hug Sayori too. She just kept crying as we comforted her, and eventually they became quiet sobs which soon became sniffles. I let her catch her breath before I spoke.  
"Sayori... you are our close friend. We care about you. I care about you. And I'm sure Yuri and Natsuki care about you too. The club is a place for us all to come together, enjoy things we love and help the others out when they need it." I gently reply and Sayori nods and smiles a bit, her eyes red and puffy but full of life.   
"Yeah... I know. I feel so lucky t-to have you. And you Monika." She turns to the club president and smiles brightly at her.  
"Thank you for everything, thank you so much." She said and Monika looked almost sad for a moment, before smiling and nodding.  
"Of course. We are friends after all. Anyways, since we are all done how about we go and spend the day together, just relaxing and such?" She asked. I grin and nod.  
"Heck yeah. Is there an arcade around here? I would love it if there was!" I begin to get excited as Sayori giggles and nods.  
"Yeah, and I'd like to maybe see around town some more!" She encouraged.   
"Then let's get going shall we?" Monika said, and with that we paid and left.

The whole day after that was spent just giving all three of us a day to relax; we had fun window-shopping and such, going to an arcade that they did have and so on. As we walked the faces of the people around seemed to blend together for me; I frowned a little as I couldn't quite pin any of their faces even when I tried. Perhaps it was because they weren't technically coded into the game that they just sort of... exist? I'd have to ask Monika about that later. I shook the worries from my mind and continued on with both of the wonderful girls.

Yeah. They both were wonderful. All four of them were to be honest, and I'd give it everything to secure their futures. I felt confident and good about this all and this mood was definitely infectious; Sayori who had been upset and sad earlier was having the time of her life, and Monika likewise was having a blast. Walking past one store on our way through the town though I notice something; a beautiful silver ribbon. The length looked perfect for Monika, and it had small blue outlines of flowers on it. I clear my throat.  
"Hey guys, can you give me a minute? I have to use the bathroom." I say and point to the store. The two turn around and look at each other before nodding.  
"Sure, we'll wait here." Monika replied and I head into the store. Quietly moving around I grab the ribbon and check the price; it's not terrible and I have enough money on me. Although thinking about it I always felt like I had enough money or it came from somewhere else. How?

So many questions....

Shaking my head I bring the ribbon up to the clerk and buy it quickly, before having it put in a little box and stuffing it into my pants pocket. Smiling I walk out of the store and rejoin the two as we continue on. Our little adventure goes until the sun begins to set in which case the three of us turn back and head home. We reach my house first but before we go in I turn to Sayori.  
"Umm.. Sayori... if you feel uncomfortable staying at your place you can stay here again." I offer, but Sayori smiles and shakes her head.  
"No no... I can do this. But... could you walk me home Monty? I'd feel better that way." She asks. I nod and look to Monika who smiles.  
"I'll just head home from here. Call me if you need me or something comes up." She replies and starts heading for her house. Well, she'll be back at my place once she's out of sight so it doesn't matter much. With that I take Sayori and head towards her place.

The way there is quiet and I almost feel it getting awkward; glancing over I see Sayori tensing up. Her eyes look ahead and while she has that smile her hands are trembling. Of course she's trembling; she almost died there a day ago. I look at her worried and place a reassuring hand on hers.  
"Hey, if you are scared... I really won't mind letting you stay over." I offer gently. Sayori flinches at the contact but looks up at me and smiles warmly.  
"No it's... it's okay. If I keep running from it I'll never be able to face it. I need to do this, for my sake. Remember how you said you had a new lease on life? I'm just following your example, ehe~" And with that, Sayori shined a smile brighter than the sun, alleviating my fears. I could trust her; I know I can. And I know the game has changed so she wasn't in danger of dying.  
"Alright. But if you ever get scared, promise me you'll either call or come straight to my house." I ask and she nods.   
"Of course."

As we reach the door to her house she unlocks and opens it, but I step in first.   
"Wait just one moment. Let me at least get rid of... the things." I ask and she hesitates before stepping back. As I walk in the pieces of rope and the knife are still there, along with the outline of the chair in her room. I quietly clean everything up and decide to toss the knife out; I'll buy her a new one to make it up to her. Putting the chair back I look around her room for anything unusual. It takes a minute but I see nothing strange so I walk back out and move aside.  
"There. It's cleaned up. Now... have a safe night please. And know you always have friends around." I gently say and she smiles, before shuffling.

"Monty...umm... remember what you said Saturday afternoon? W-When you s-said that it wasn't a g-good time? I'm r-ready now." My heart freezes and I stop, the smile fading on my lips. The confession; I had postponed it but she wanted my answer now?  
"Sayori... a-are you-" I began to say but she nodded.  
"Monty. I am. Please, tell me how you feel." She asked. My logic and judgement were at ends here, debating which way to go. Should I postpone it again or should I tell her the truth? 

I'm silent for a long minute, long enough for Sayori to shift uncomfortably. I can see the worry and sadness in her eyes but it wasn't like before. She was not under the influence of the game. She was a stronger person now.

And against my own judgement I nodded.

"Sayori... I love you. But not in a romantic way. I love you platonically; you are the best friend I could have ever asked for and I don't want to change that because I don't see you in another way." I answer honestly. I see her twinge a little in pain but she nods.  
"I... I understand. B-But it's not because I'm a burden." She said, almost adding that last part as if to keep herself on track. I smile.  
"Of course not. I wouldn't have gone to hell and back if I didn't love and care for you." I say and she smiles a bit. She is still upset but I can tell my words at least make her feel a little better about it. I open my arms to offer a hug and she accepts, holding me tight.  
"No matter how I feel, know that I'll always be here for you." I murmur and she nods, her head pressed against my chest.  
"I know." I hear a muffled reply and smile. After a minute she pulls away and I straighten her hair a little.  
"Now get some rest. Tomorrow is the festival, and we've gotta do our best yeah? We have a new lease on life!" I grin and it helps to bounce her back.  
"Y-Yeah! A new lease on life for the both of us!" She cheers.

With that she bids me goodnight and we slowly part ways. I would be lying if I said I wasn't still concerned; that nagging part of me that always doubts my choices and words. But I push it aside as I walk home. Reaching the door it opens without me touching it, Monika standing there with a smile. I smile back at her and step in before turning around.  
"She's okay. A little shaken, and sort of... upset since she asked for my confession answer again. But she's okay." I state and the club president nods before her arms wrap around my neck and I find myself pulled into a deep kiss. My eyes close and I wrap my own arms around her waist, holding her close. When we pull away for air I grin.  
"You've been wanting to do that all day haven't you?" I ask and she giggles.  
"Ahaha~ maybe. You got me addicted to your lips last night though." Monika mused. Leading her towards my room I pause when I feel something in my pocket.

"Wait, hold on." I began and reach into my pocket, pulling out the small gift box. Monika's eyes widen as I hand it to her, and she opens it before gasping.  
"I... saw it while shopping and figured you would like it." I blush a bit but keep my smile. Monika's emerald orbs look at it before back at me, shimmering with tears. She pulls me in close and bombards me with kisses.  
"I love it! I love it so much! Thank you so much Monty!" She kept repeating as I got smothered by kisses. I just started blushing hard but having this big smile as I felt warm and happy from her affection but also loving the sight of Monika crying tears of joy from this. I wanted to make her happy and I would; I would make sure that she got everything she deserved. 

At that moment for us, everything just felt right in the world.

(Natsuki's House)

Natsuki sat in silence, her eyes open and terrified. The sound of glass shattering and the heavy aroma of alcohol wafted from under her door and into her room. A man was screaming and yelling, his rage and anger apparent as he cussed out something on the television. This was how it went after all; on bad nights he would get like this. And then if she wasn't quiet he would come into her room...

Natsuki shuddered, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Bruises began to form unnoticably on her arms, and one on the side of her stomach. The world around her glitched and distorted for just a moment, before returning to normal.

The gears had begun to move.


	10. The Festival

Chapter 10: The Festival

(Monty's/MC's House) 

The smell of good cooking wafts through the air and my eyes open a crack. Glancing around I notice the lack of something or rather someone. Getting up and dressed slowly I yawn as I step into the kitchen; at the stove is Monika, her eyes glancing at a cookbook as she hummed and smiled. Looking from the cookbook to the stove I could see she was trying to make some eggs and I couldn't help but smile myself. Ah, it felt like everything this beautiful goddess of a lady did just made me fall deeper in love with her. Walking up behind Monika I wrap my arms around her frame and give her cheek a kiss.

"Mmm... spoiling me with breakfast this time? You shouldn't have~" I muse. Immediately I feel Monika melt back into my arms as she turns her head and I meet her enchanting green stare.  
"Well, you've been treating me so nicely I figured I should pick up the pace a bit, ahaha~" She giggled and I couldn't resist giving her cheeks more kisses and affection. After a minute I rest my head comfortably on her shoulder and watch as Monika continues her first attempt at cooking. My hand slides away to gently guide her when needed but honestly she was quite the fast learner; I had no doubt she could master anything if she tried. That thought filtered through my mind for a moment before another followed.

"Monika... would you ever play a song on the piano for me?" I ask. Her hands stop moving and I can tell I walked upon a sensitive topic.  
"Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I whisper worriedly, but Monika just turns and smiles.  
"It's okay. But I'm not that good at the piano yet, even if I play a song at the end. So... would you mind waiting until I get better, then I'll play it?" She asked. That tone of hers, and the melancholy smile on her lips...  
I couldn't resist and kissed her deeply again. She accepted it happily and after a moment we seperated with me grinning.  
"Of course. Sorry you just... inspire me, ehe. I just want to do so much with you." I begin before stopping myself as I get an idea.  
"Hey... if we get the chance, I want to take you on a date. Like a real date, you and me going out and having fun." I ask. Monika's eyes sparkle and she blushes a bit before nodding.  
"I'd... I'd love that so much Monty." She replied and gave me a kiss to seal the deal. We would have remained kissing too if the smell of slightly burnt food hit our noses.  
"Oh crap the eggs!"

Thankfully we manage to save most of the eggs and have a nice meal together; as I take my first bite my eyes widen.  
"Mmm... this is good Monika! You did really well!" I compliment while she gives me one of those confident smiles of hers. She leaned over in that flirty pose once more and I swear I could feel my heart melt.  
"Ahaha~ glad you liked it. I guess cooking isn't too hard, but I'll have to learn more before I feel comfortable about it. Which is why... in exchange for playing the piano or teaching you coding you should teach me how to cook!" She grinned a bit and I laughed.  
"It's a deal." 

It didn't take long to finish the eggs up and prepare for the school day; as per usual Monika split off and walked to school while I went to Sayori's house. And as I walked I felt myself getting tense; after all this was the first "new" day any of us had seen in this game. No more repeats, no more resets. 

And maybe one day, no more troubles to hurt the girls. I smile at that thought as I reach the crosswalk. However I am surprised to find Sayori there already. She's eating a breakfast bun and waves at me.  
"Monty!" She yells happily and I smile at her.  
"Hey, you made it up on time!" I greeted and she nodded.  
"Yup~! Ehe, I want to fufill my new lease on life to the fullest!" She pumped her fists into the air as if to show her determination and I grinned before mimicking her actions.  
"Yeah, that's the spirit! How about we race to school then?" I ask with a challenging glint in my eye. Sayori's blue gaze matches it and without a word we take off, booking it down the street to the school.

We ran and laughed all the way to the school with Sayori just barely beating me. The sprint was pretty far though so we both ended up taking a minute to catch our breath before she grinned.  
"Ehehe~ I win!" She cheered as I smirked.  
"Yup... whoo that took the wind outta me. And you know what? For winning I'll buy you a snack." I declare and her eyes go wide.  
"Really? Awesome! I'd love a snack before the festival starts!" She cheered and I chuckled, getting her something from one of the vending machines. Once we walked inside I could see various classrooms and stalls set up as the festival got ready to begin. I recall asking Monika about it; apparently they based it off of culture festivals in Japan and while considered a "learning experience" it was pretty much a day away from actual study and classes. 

We headed up to the Literature Club as soon as Sayori finished her snack; the other three were already there. Smiling I take my hat off and give an eccentric bow to the three.  
"Good morning my ladies~ what a lovely day for a festival." I muse and hear Sayori snicker a little behind me. Yuri smiles and nods to me while Monika walks over. Glancing at Natsuki I notice she's standing a bit away, looking off at a corner of the room. My mood shifts for a second as I make a mental note before smiling and joining in the banter with them all. 

It doesn't take long for a few people to come through the doors and check out the club; of course it's usually only one or two people but still it's attention to the club. Sayori and Monika are likewise distracted with their duties and as such I end up trying to help them or Natsuki and Yuri out when I can.  
"Monty, c-could I ask you to come with me for a second? I need to grab some more waters for us." A voice called and I turned to see Yuri close behind me. Her smile was genuine but I was surprised by the closeness so I backed off a bit. However I ended up nodding.  
"Sure, let's get going." I reply earnestly. 

Walking out into the hall with Yuri my eyes glance around; seems like it's pretty dead right now. People were probably checking out other performances and plays; if what I was told was right then the drama club, orchestra club and so on each do their own events like the Literature Club too. Our event was closer to noon so it made sense that there was only a few people around. As we continued on I felt something soft brush against me before Yuri squeaked.  
"M-My apologies! I didn't mean to-" Yuri stammered; seems like her hand brushed me. I look over into her violet gaze and shrug before smiling.  
"Hey it's okay. I'm your friend after all, aren't I? You can just be yourself around me, I don't mind." I casually dismiss her worries while continuing to shine a bright smile at her. For a moment I see Yuri's expression falter; she is blushing but I swear I see a flash of something else cross her eyes.  
"R-Really? W-Well eh... I'm glad I can. I f-feel like a weird girl w-with my hobbies sometimes..." She trails off and fidgets but I just chuckle.  
"Hey, we're all a little weird. It's why I love this club and everyone in it." I answer. Yuri goes quiet for a moment.

"But... y-you love me the most."

My blood runs cold. A tension hangs in the air and I almost lose composure. It wasn't what she said but the *tone* of how she said those words; it felt so possessive and predatory. My mind flashes back to the game; Yuri was a yandere. Calming my trembling thoughts I turn to look at her directly and her eyes stare through me.  
"W-What did you say?" I repeat calmly and for a moment she holds my gaze before she blinks. Her eyes widen and she seems to snap out of it.  
"Ah! N-N-Nothing!" She replied hastily and the tension vanishes just like that. It was like it never happened to her... but I could hear those words ringing in my ear. 

"Ah... okay. Well umm... hey! What poem do you plan to read for the club again? And how's your book coming along?" I ask, changing topics and hopefully steering us away to safer waters. Yuri's eyes seem to lighten and the rest of the short trip is done talking about literature. She seems to really love horror that tackles the mind; I should show her H.P. Lovecraft if I ever get the chance. My thoughts trail back to the knife and her words and a shudder runs up my spine. However we eventually reach the classroom and place out the waters before I begin helping the others.

Things slow down a bit around ten; barely anyone comes in. I glance around and notice Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori... even Monika had bored expressions. Looking over at the stuff we have out my eyes land on the cupcakes I helped Natsuki make which ends up making my stomach growl. I see Monika and Natsuki both noticed this and I blush.  
"Ehe... sorry. I just got hungry looking at the cupcakes." I muse and Natsuki puts on a small smile.  
"Heh, well of course! They are the best cupcakes around!" The pinkette states confidently and I chuckle. Couldn't argue with that; they were some of the best.  
"Hmm, well next time you make some of those cupcakes I'll bake you something delicious in exchange. Deal?" I ask and Natsuki gives me a look before smirking.  
"Oh, can you even cook? I doubt it could compare!" She challenged and I felt a bit cocky.

"Hmmm~? Oh do you challenge me? Fine then! I'll make you something so good you'll have to admit defeat! And how about I sweeten the deal?" I challenge. Natsuki and the other girls perk up at this as I grin.  
"I'll make us something good to eat, and if I get you to admit that it's good then you have to make me cupcakes of any kind I choose! But if I lose and you don't admit defeat, I'll buy you any volume of manga you want!" I declare. I see this spark light up in Natsuki's eyes and she gets an even bigger grin; it's nice to see her fired up like this.  
"You are on! Next club meeting show me what you've got! I'll defeat you AND get that manga! You better not go back on your word!" Natsuki boasted proudly, her red eyes staring me down while I grin and bow with a hat I brought.  
"Of course; I am a gentleman and a scholar and as such I keep to my word." I agree; now my own competitive spirit is burning at the prospect of getting my own specialized cupcakes. I was a sucker for some sweets but didn't really like chocolate; hopefully I could get her to make strawberry shortcake cupcakes or something like that. Could you even make cupcakes like that?

"Wow, you really got Natsuki fired up. She seems a lot more pumped than earlier!" Sayori cheered and I nod to her before smiling.  
"Mmm, and who wouldn't be over the cupcakes?" I muse. Yuri chuckles a little while reading through her book and the rest of the time goes smoother. I chat with all four girls but try to focus on Natsuki and Yuri more; after all those two needed help still since Sayori was alive and Monika was good for the moment. I still worried that she might change to Act 3 mode at some point, but for now she was perfectly content and happy. However during all of the fun and talks I didn't notice as the time grew closer to noon and more people began to show. When Monika nudged me I realized and began to act proper again, becoming a helper and answering questions when needed. 

Noon came and Monika stepped onto the stage.  
"Okay everyone! Thank you for coming to see the Literature Club's poetry performance! If you would like to read your own poem as well please head over to the table and put your name down!" She gestured over to a table where Sayori stood, a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. Some fidgeted before a few walked over and began to sign and I smiled. It definitely wasn't as dead as I thought it would be and it definitely felt livelier than earlier today. I watched as Monika announced her poem and began to recite.

The way she spoke when reading poetry was beyond words. As she began I found my attention captured and my breath taken away. Staring up at her I saw how the light perfectly reflected off of her chestnut brown hair, her green eyes shimmering with life and passion. She was a goddess to me and I couldn't help but feel my soul moved by her voice. And as soon as she had started did Monika finish, leaving me speechless. I felt in my silence that I had fallen even more in love with her; there was no escape from that emerald gaze or charming smile for me. However the people around me didn't stay speechless or quiet for long and they began to clap, a few cheers ringing in the room. I break out of my trance and smile brightly and give Monika a thumbs up while she smiles brightly in response. 

After her Yuri stepped up; she was timid and shy but after taking a deep breath she recited her poem wonderfully, earning cheers and claps from the students once more. Sayori went next and while her tone was different she read a great poem and managed to keep the people's attention. Every time one of them went up it just seemed to build the enthusiasm and drive for the next poem, flowing through the classroom like a tidal wave. Moving up to the stage I took a deep breath; it was my turn. I felt my legs tremble and my body shake but seeing the encouraging smile of Monika to the side and Sayori's cheerful grin I calmed down. I couldn't disappoint those two, not now.

"Hello, my name is Monty and I will be reading the poem _Invictus_ by William Ernest Henley." I speak out to the class. Clearing my throat once more I begin to recite, recalling my first time speaking it to Monika and Sayori for inspiration. I used the same tone as I went through the poem and felt my confidence grow; I knew this poem and I knew I could do this. And it seemed like the watchers knew this too; I noticed Yuri watching with rapt attention and Natsuki's eyes widen in awe as I read, and as I finished I did a flourishing bow. The watchers clapped and cheered just like the others as I stepped off and Natsuki walked up. Standing next to Monika she whispered to me.  
"You did great, darling~" She flashed that smile and I felt my cheeks get red before I chuckled and waved it off.

Natsuki finished her poem shortly after and then the volunteer readers began to come up; the atmosphere changed and felt so much warmer and less tense. It seemed that the five of us did very well and it had encouraged the others to give it a try; it definitely must be difficult for people to come up and read like that so it was nice to see them try. Some did very well, others did okay but we all enjoyed it. And by the time the last person finished the bell rang to signal the end of the festival. The five of us stayed behind and cleaned up, answering questions of any stragglers as we enjoyed the success of the festival.

"Okay everyone, the performance was great! It looks like we may even have a new member or two!" Monika clapped her hands together and smiled as Sayori nodded excitedly.  
"Did you see all of them having fun? It was amazing!" She cheered. Yuri smiled a bit, brushing some hair of hers behind her ear.  
"Ah, it was definitely an exhilarating thing..." She said and Natsuki nodded.  
"Yeah, and I guess people saw my amazing cupcakes and devoured them like crazy!" She cheered herself on and we all sort of chuckled at that. I couldn't help but smile; the first "new" day of their lives and it was already going well. 

As I moved a few chairs up I then noticed Natsuki struggling; she seemed to wince a little and I frowned before walking over. I lifted the chair up next to her and as she finally pushed it into place I saw a flash of purple; an ugly bruise on her arm, just barely covered by her shirt. My heart ran cold and I felt as worried as when Yuri had made that comment earlier. Gulping I noticed Natsuki giving me a glare and I realized I was staring.  
"Oh um, hey Natsuki you have a lot of dishes to bring home. Do you want my help or anything?" I ask her tenatively. For a moment her eyes soften before that usual glare returns.  
"No thanks, I've got it. Besides you probably just want to get inside my room huh? Pervert!" She called and I sigh before shaking my head.  
"Well... if you ever need help with anything at all... just give me a call okay?" I reply simply before smiling at her. The shift in tone disarms her and she looks confused, almost blushing before she nods.  
"Jeez, whatever!" She calls over her shoulder while collecting her trays. 

And with that our group disperses. Monika of course is last to leave, but she'll be at my house later anyways. I see Yuri and Natsuki walk off as well, giving a worried glance before walking out with Sayori. We talk about how much fun we had and how Sayori feels before we part ways at her house and I walk towards my own. Reaching it I see Monika waiting there with that perfect smile.  
"Damnit Monika, you almost made me blow my cool when you called me darling. I didn't expect that." I muse and she smiles.  
"Ahaha~ just going to keep you guessing my love~~" She commented and I chuckle. Heading inside I begin to cook dinner as usual with a comfortable silence in the air. Preparing the rest of the leftovers I had for another round of margherita pizza grilled cheeses I am reminded of my challenge to Natsuki and then... Natsuki. Her arm comes back to mind and I stop.

"Monika... two things happened at school today. Yuri... asked that I love her the most, and I saw Natsuki had bruises on her arms." With those words the tension in the room grew. I wasn't looking at her but I could almost picture Monika's frown.  
"So... they are already beginning to suffer?" She asked and I nod.  
"Then who do we help first?" She questions. I think for a moment as I make the tomato sauce up.  
"Hmmm... I don't know. Yuri is very unpredictable but after that one comment she seemed normal. Maybe it hasn't peaked in her yet. But with Natsuki it's her father that we have to worry about. And... I don't know what he's like so I can't say for certain. Right now let's just keep our eyes peeled." I answer. Monika leans back in her chair and nods.  
"Of course. But for now let's eat, darling~"  
"... You are going to kill me with your cuteness."

\--------------------------------------------------

(Tuesday Morning, MC's/My House)

My eyes crack open as a sharp knock hits the door. Looking over Monika was waking up too, her eyes groggy as she yawns. Getting up tiredly I look to the alarm; we still had an hour before it would go off. So who was knocking?

Another set of sharp knocks, this time louder. I groan and get on some more presentable clothes as Monika gets up herself. The knocks get louder at periodic intervals before a fist bangs the door.  
"Hold on hold on! I'm coming jeez!" I yell, moving to the door and unlocking it.

It swings open. All the tiredness in me disappears.

The sound of static fills my ears.


End file.
